


【司千】Under the Sky

by DepreSS



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 58,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepreSS/pseuds/DepreSS
Summary: 非常雷，已完结，后续看反馈和心情。为了写人妻千空而瞎搞的设定。狗血和OOC齐飞，适合什么都能接受的朋友阅读。





	1. Chapter 1

00.

在事务所的大门前停顿，司曲起指节礼貌地叩了叩门，在得到回应后才缓步走了进去。

今天是二十二岁的狮子王司来面见自己被分配的结婚对象的日子。

公元5738年的如今，随着人类科技多次跃进式发展的是日渐萎缩的生育率，新生儿的出生率和母体的受孕几率都在以令人心颤的比例逐年降低，在这样迫在眉睫的大背景下应运而生的是一套崭新的法律和社会伦理道德观念——凡是达到法定年龄的适婚年轻人都会由国家开发出的系统自动匹配到在遗传学上能达到最优解的结婚对象。

虽然听起来充斥着泯灭人权的味道，但这套法律想要对被匹配的双方生效实际上也是需要达成一定条件的：对于雌性一方而言，只要能在十六岁前选定自己合意的伴侣并且正式登记成婚，就可以不用理会原本匹配的对象。在存在雄性监护人的情况下单身的时长可以延长到二十岁，但如果超过这个年限还未成婚的话，就会被法律强制许配给系统筛选出的对象。

对于雄性而言规则也大抵相同，只不过单身时长可以延长到相匹配的雌性年满二十岁罢了。只不过真正将婚期拖到二十岁，把自己送上最高法庭的雌性也并不多。

对于如今的司而言，他面临的就是这种情况。

他在自己十八岁的时候就被告知了匹配对象的名字，但因为那时候因为忙于工作的缘故，除了对方名为“石神千空”之外的一切情况都几乎没有了解过，加之对方似乎也没有要服从分配的意愿，整整四年之间双方一面都没有见过。

这样的话，这一次就是他们的初见。

司如是想着。

对于婚姻分配司并没有什么特别的想法，在他的生命中自己的事情总是占比太轻，对于将来或许要共度一生的人，他并不指望能培养出很深的感情，就如同许多最终无奈选择服从分配的年轻人一样，他只希望在将来的同居生活中他们能够至少和平相处。

“失礼了。”与在茶几一侧的沙发旁坐着的西装革履的相关人士点头致意后，司将视线投向了在另一侧坐着的年轻人。

希望至少能是个易于相处的角色。

在心中喃喃着愿景的瞬间，司就被瞳孔中映出的景象冻结在了原地。

那是一张非常稚嫩的脸庞，可以断定绝对没有超出二十岁，头发与皮肤是相似的洁白，虹膜却是对比鲜明的罕见鲜红色。

像是兔子一样却又纤细得多的少年将双手放在膝盖上，仰着五官分明的脸孔用那双略显锐利的双眸定定地凝视着他。

司觉得自己仿佛从内部被什么东西击中了，过去二十二年来从未有过的感觉以可怕的速度繁殖并充斥了他的胸腔。

就是这个人。

脑海里只剩下了这句没头没尾的话。

“司君对吧？请在这里坐下。”

西装男伸手示意自己身边的空位，那公事公办的声音将司拉回现实，稍微眨眨眼睛将心神稳定下来，司勾起了一个柔和的笑靥。

“你好，千空。”出人意料的，没有先去理会向自己搭话的相关人士，司径直冲千空笑道。

“非常高兴认识你。”

虽然不幸生为第二性别里稀有又责任重大的雌性，但在十六岁之前的人生里，结婚这件事一次也没有在千空的字典里出现。

将自己慎重周全地抚养长大的百夜虽然与自己没有哪怕一毫米的血缘关系，却意外的开明且宽厚。在这个绝大多数人都认为雌性从小学习如何持家和服侍丈夫才是正道的社会里无条件地支持自己没有血缘关系的儿子做自己任何想要做的事情。

也许是因为父子二人都深切地憧憬着宇宙的缘故，百夜比谁都更理解也更支持当时不过是个小学一年生的千空口中远大到显得荒诞不经的想法，为了成为千空的助力，他甚至可以将自己的轿车当掉，只为了给自己的儿子准备一间设备齐全的科学实验室。

虽然一次也没有说出来过，但千空真的为自己能拥有百夜这样的父亲感到骄傲和自豪。

即便最多只能随心所欲到二十岁，然后就要看着某个自己从没见过的人的脸色度过余生，在十六岁之前他都没有哪怕一分一秒觉得自己是不幸的。

但是现实总是毫不讲理。

接到百夜因为交通事故重症不治的那一天千空正在科学部的活动实验室里与部员们一边打趣一边进行着实验，连自己最后到底是怎么抵达的市立病院，又是如何走完遗体认领的一整套流程的都浑然不觉。整个世界仿佛被抽掉了所有色彩，远近人物都模糊成一片抖动的铅灰色块，直到从小一起长大的幼驯染，大树和杠闻讯赶来将自己抱住的时候才猛然回神。

那时候的自己是哭了还是没哭呢？因为大树那家伙嚎啕的声音实在太响了根本记不清楚，只有杠一直念叨的那句话，因为过于残酷和讽刺而被他铭记至今。

「为什么······今天明明是千空君的生日、怎么会······为什么」

啊、我也很想问一问呐。

那时候的自己在心中淡漠地自言自语着。

神明大人哟，如果这就是对我这么多年以来轻视命运的惩罚的话，这代价未免也太重了吧。

所以麻烦把百夜还给我吧？作为交换，今后无论要我做什么都可以。

呐。

求你了。

千空坐在后座上望着车窗外飞逝的景色。

在走进那件事务所之前一直以为会花点功夫才能走完的配对流程意外的很快就结束了，千空知道自己和那种大多数雄性中意的柔软又温驯的雌性相去甚远，属于男子高中生的干瘪身躯也丝毫没有所谓的性吸引力，但眼前这个背对他开着车，只露出一头旖丽黑发的男人不知为何却对他特别中意。

在第一次见面的时候就干脆地无视了为他们办手续的西装男人径直向他搭话，签署相关文件的时候也非常爽快，最重要的是，那双漂亮而深邃的双眼只要一闲下来就会将视线落到自己身上。

简直莫名其妙。

在百夜逝世前，千空接到系统为自己匹配的结婚对象的时候也曾自嘲地期许过如果是个好相处点的人就再好不过了。

否则在百夜开明的放养政策下长大的自己是无论如何不可能过的心平气和了吧。

但那都是百夜逝世前的无聊闲话，在自己已经举目无亲的此时此刻，这样的事情无论怎样都没所谓了。

所以即便眼前这个男人对自己温和有礼得叫人难以置信，外貌和身材也都无可挑剔，换做任何一个普通雌性恐怕都已经在心中大呼走运了也说不定，千空还是没法对在百夜刚刚去世就被逼成婚的对象和颜悦色。

即便他心知肚明这也并非司的错。

狮子王司，一个他在十二岁的时候就知晓的名字。

······算了，无论如何，至少要维持住表面的平静，虽然不觉得这个男人是那种阴晴不定好出尔反尔的人，但在如今这种状态下，如果自己还想在结婚后继续科学研究的话，虽然很不想承认，也就只能仰仗着司的宽宏大量了。

一提起科学就会想起百夜。

眼前又开始浮现出苍白的墓碑，漆黑的丧服与凄冷的细雨，千空固执地咬紧牙关狠眨了几下眼睛，将眼底那股热意压下去。

还不能示弱，至少现在还不能，如果被误会成自己对配对结果不满意的话今后的计······

“很难受吧？”温和如水的声音静静流淌出来，把千空惊地肩膀一跳，“在父亲刚刚逝世的即刻就要被迫和自己不认识的人结婚，一定非常抗拒吧？但即便如此千空也没有对我表露出明显的反感和敌意，嗯，真的非常了不起。”

你为什么会知道······？

质问的喃喃随着渐渐的醒悟卡在了喉咙里，仔细想来确实说的通，他的年龄一眼就能看出还不满二十，又在接到通知的四年间一次也没有表露出过服从分配的意愿，这样的雌性会在某一天突然光临相谈所的理由只会有一个——他刚刚失去了自己的雄性监护人。

千空心情复杂地抿了一下嘴唇，他的新晋丈夫是个少有的头脑明晰的聪明人，这对打着自己小算盘的他而言可绝对不是什么好事。

“没关系的，千空。”那个流水一般温柔的声音又响了起来，后视镜中映出的双眼被一种缱绻的包容充斥，“如果实在难过的话，不用勉强自己回应我也可以。”

司闭上眼睛，深吸一口气又睁开，在千空诧异的凝视中认真地许诺道：“虽然对第一次见面的你而言我的话可能很难置信，但是我还是想要告诉你，千空，无论你今后打算做什么，我会尽我最大的努力支持你。”

“哈？”

“与此相对的，我希望你能留在我身边。”

“······说什么傻话呢？我除此之外难道还有其他选择吗？”

“我不是指单纯的婚姻关系，嗯，我是希望千空的心里也可以有我的位置。”司微笑着点点头，“如果父亲没有去世的话，千空会选择和我结婚吗？”

“不会。”

知道是很任性的回答，但也许是刚才司真假难辨的鼓励，千空还是斩钉截铁地说。

司对此只是抱以一笑，仿佛就连这样毫不掩饰的直率也叫他中意。

“所以，我希望千空在今后的相处过程中也可以慢慢接受我。”爱无论何时都是奢侈的，早已经尝遍世间疾苦的司很早就学会心平气和地接受这些遗憾和不公了。

他不指望千空可以和他一样喜欢他，但至少，至少允许他们成为朋友。

千空怔怔地看着后视镜里司的双眼。

什么啊、这个人，绝对是疯了吧？脑子一定不正常。

仿佛是在刻意回避着什么一样，千空将双眼飞快地移开，心中嘟囔着乱七八糟的控诉。

心绪一点一点平静下来，宛如一双温暖而柔软的手将被蹂躏得皱皱巴巴的白纸抚平。

今后的生活，似乎也不像他想象中那么难过。

“请进吧，别拘谨，很抱歉最近日程有点满，屋子还没来得及打扫。”高大的男人将剩余的钥匙捏作一串打开公寓的大门，领着身后的少年迈入玄关。

哇哦。

即便是此刻兴致不高的千空也不禁在心中发出一声小小的惊叹。

虽然本人带着惭愧的表情说着没有打扫，但目之所及的空间却带着军人般的简单、整洁和有序，格局也是与自己和百夜一同生活的双人公寓截然不同的宽阔和敞亮，常上电视，世界知名的格斗家的财力由此可见一斑。

将鞋子换下，千空跟随司走入客厅，绕过那些码放的井井有条的健身器械在在沙发上安顿了下来。

“稍等。”司冲他淡淡一笑，像在安抚一只初入新居的家养猫，高大身躯旋即钻入厨房，片刻过后将一杯香气四溢的花茶摆到千空眼前，“尝尝看，这是我一个在节目上有过合作的朋友寄来的特产。”

没有拒绝的理由，千空端起茶杯，停顿了几秒才低头啜了一口，茶香淡雅清新，就连苦味的浓淡都恰到好处。

看到千空眼底不经意冒出的光亮，司非常愉快地轻笑出声。

“千空的私人物品还留在之前的公寓吧？”司突然开启的话题让千空肩膀一跳，“最近几天正好有空，千空觉得没问题的话明天就一起去收拾一下搬过来吧？”

啊，也对，既然马上就要开启所谓的同居生活这种程度是理所当然的，系统也会给每一对正式登记成婚的新人安排五天的假期，司提出的可以说是再合理不过的要求。

但是，即便道理都明白，一想到百夜与自己最后的回忆也要被另一个刚认识没几个小时的人大摇大摆地踏入，千空还是捏紧了茶杯。

“啊，我知道了，就按你的意思来吧。”

为了掩饰自己的抗拒，千空闭上眼睛将脑袋埋入茶杯中，因此也错过了那个瞬间司投向他的无奈中带着怜惜的眼神。

没有关系，这不过是开始，他们日后还有许多时间，许多机会，足够他去软化，去了解他。

“那就这么决定了。”司站了起来，看向浴室的方向，“千空想去泡个澡吗？”

少年的身形纤细，体力也是可想而知的贫弱，在刚刚经历过至亲离世的切肤之痛后就被拉着与自己第一次见面的人走完了一整套繁琐的结婚程序，想必已经是身心俱疲了。

但千空却不假思索地摇了摇头，疲惫是真的，但不想在这个几乎还是陌生人的男人家里表现得太随意也是真的，何况换洗的衣物和毛巾之类也根本还没准备，穿司的衣服什么的还是放过他吧。

见千空拒绝的干脆，司也没有强求，只是点点头问道：“那晚上的时候千空打算怎么办？”

是和他一起睡，还是睡单独的客房？

宽敞的公寓和灵长类最强的定制床铺无论哪个选择都能满足，千空愣了一下，眼中纠结一闪而过，但最终他放下茶杯，盯着地板说道：“就陪你这家伙一晚吧。”

夜色寂静，身后有暖烘烘的热量靠了过来。

结实的臂膀仿佛还带着刚出浴的热腾腾水汽，轻柔地穿过他的肋下和颈侧，小心翼翼而又珍而重之地将他环在怀中。

感觉到怀中的身躯有一瞬间的僵硬，司掩盖住失落，小心翼翼问道：“千空讨厌这样吗？”

选择了和他同床共枕的提案，他原本以为这种程度的话应该没问题，但现在看来似乎是他太自以为是了。

空气中蔓延开几秒的沉寂，在司想着“果然还是放开比较好吧”的时候，千空的声音突然响了起来，有些别别扭扭，传达的意思却让司欣喜地睁大眼睛。

“也没有到讨厌的地步，随便你吧。”

“······嗯！谢谢你，千空。”

二十几岁的男人了，开心起来却还像个没长大的小男孩，得到了自己想要的东西就心满意足地乖乖闭上眼睛，不一会身后就响起均匀、绵长的呼吸声。

仅仅是抱着睡觉就能高兴成这样，这家伙真是意义不明得让人发笑。

将膝盖向胸腹收进去，千空蜷缩起身子半睁着一双淡泊的红眼睛。

毫无睡意。

坦白来讲，无论是按照世俗的眼光来评判还是单纯参照合理性来考量，这个男人，狮子王司都对他好过头了，这也是千空选择和他睡在一张床上的原因——至少要回应一点这份好意。

新婚燕尔的雄性与雌性，同床的当晚会发生什么不言而喻，千空本已经做好了接受一切展开的心理准备，但司却仅仅是隔着衣服抱着自己就已经心满意足，甚至如果自己开口说不情愿的话，很大概率就连碰都不会被碰。

不会勉强千空回应自己，这个男人真的做到了信守承诺。

以不吵醒司的小心动作翻了个身，已经适应了黑暗的双眼中映照出司孩童一样恬静的睡颜。不知道是今天第几次心情复杂地蹙拢眉心，千空伸出右手用指尖轻轻碰了碰他的唇瓣。

他碰上的到底是什么品种的笨蛋啊。

不过、

千空闭上眼睛呼出一口气，挪动身体张开双臂回抱住男人宽阔的肩胛，将自己整个人窝进司的怀抱里。

这份温度，他倒并不讨厌。

司是被食物的香气唤醒的。

睁开眼睛的时候身边已经不见千空的身影，取而代之的是厨房方向传来的响动，在本世纪几乎无人不知的灵长类最强其实有点轻微的晨起脑供血不足，在床上懵了一会才穿好鞋子走出卧室。

“哟，睡美人，终于醒了？”

他起床的时机似乎很恰当，千空将手里端着的二人份的早餐摆上铺了一次性桌布的餐桌，很普通的培根煎蛋和牛奶吐司，带着刚出炉的腾腾热意，在清晨微凉的空气中散发出诱人的香气。

司睁大眼睛，站在餐桌前愣住了。

“先说好这可不是为了你特意做的。”像是为了证明自己的说法，千空自顾自地拉开司对面的椅子坐下，“只是做多了顺手而已，你这家伙就给我心怀感激地接受吧。”

用叉子叉起一片培根，千空抬头扯开嘴角。

厨艺在当今社会对于雌性而言是必修课，但千空深谙此道的原因却不是出于“服侍未来丈夫”那套无聊的沉疴旧律。

百夜在收养他之前就是一介单身汉，又因为某些原因一直被配对系统排除在外，在收养了自己之后日常生活所需的开销更是成倍增加，平日里早出晚归是常态。

至少不能再让这些繁琐的家务事挤占百夜少的可怜的休息时间。这就是那时尚且年幼的千空最直接也最真实的想法。

无论是厨艺还是其他的扫除和浣洗都是那时候学会的，直到他年龄再长一些，能凭借为期刊投稿和奖学金一类为家里减轻负担的时候这些琐事才渐渐做的少了。

本以为会很快就生疏忘记，但却意外的在上手后立刻找回了感觉，对此千空实在不知道该摆出什么表情。

“你不吃吗？”注意到司一直直挺挺杵在原地没有动作，千空不禁有些奇怪，“虽然绝对比你这家伙吃过的山珍海味烂一百亿倍，但是没毒还是能保证的。”

什么话也说不出来，司只是重重地摇摇头。

带着一脸几乎可以被称为郑重其事的表情，司拉开千空对面的椅子坐了下来。

挑三拣四？那种事情怎么可能！

烤的两面焦脆的吐司上抹着香甜果酱，火候恰到好处的煎蛋用叉子稍微戳破就会汩汩地流出金黄的半熟蛋液，就连牛奶都被细心加热过，将培根的油腻感恰到好处地中和。

“很好吃！”那样耀眼的笑容配上那样端正的容貌，让千空也一时呛到脸红。

有那么美味吗？看着男人孩子一样兴奋到两颊泛红，千空拧着眉毛吞下一口煎蛋和培根。

不就是很普通的味道吗？他的厨艺除了百夜和偶尔留宿自己家的幼驯染之外几乎没人有幸体验过，虽然也经常从那两个人处得到“千空的手艺真不错啊”的夸奖，但毕竟一个是自己的父亲一个是天生单细胞的大树，根本不能拿来做参考，就千空自己的客观评价而言，并没有器用到专业人士的地步。

“如果以后每天都能吃到就好了。”在千空思索的当口，司已经解决掉了自己的那份早餐，低垂的眼角里柔波闪烁，他忽然抬起头来。

“真的非常谢谢你，千空。”

这是他有生以来第一次，被除了自己以外的其他人照顾。

命运待狮子王司似乎格外严苛，父母都是一言难尽的大人，早早抛下自己和妹妹从这个世界上销声匿迹。自己发誓要守护一生的唯一的妹妹也在六岁时被确诊为临床脑死亡，需要巨额的医疗费用以维持生命体征，几乎从有印象开始就在一个人单打独斗，身旁可以依靠的人一个也没有，虽然凭借着惊人的意志力和得天独厚的身体素质顽强杀出了一条血路，但在司内心深处最渴望的，恐怕还是——

家人，重要的人，能够互相给予温暖和依靠的存在。

就像是这样，会为这个自己也许并不喜欢的，在父亲刚逝世就被强塞过来的雄性抛开所有内心的情绪认认真真准备一顿早饭的人。

是雄性还是雌性都无所谓，想要和眼前这个温柔的无可救药的少年永远在一起。

如果说最初的一见钟情尚有被雄性荷尔蒙蒙蔽双眼的置喙余地的话，从这一秒开始司就已经彻底肯定了自己抱有的心情：想要成为对千空而言特殊的存在。

想要保护他，想要实现他的一切愿望。

想要有朝一日真正作为“丈夫”被他所认可。

二十二年来第一次体会到的名为“爱”的情感，那样的炙热而强烈，在胸中熊熊燃烧。

被那样单纯而赤诚的目光注视着，千空心中浮现出曾经自己第一次将手制的料理摆到晚归的百夜面前的光景：那个时候的百夜的双眼也闪烁着相似的情绪，说出了相似的话。

「谢谢你！千空！很好吃！哈哈哈，不愧是我的儿子！」

“······吵死了笨蛋！”不知何时眼圈又红了，千空皱起眉头恶狠狠地盯着眼前的盘子，抬起手粗鲁地揉了几下自己的鼻尖，“给我闭嘴专心吃你的饭！”

见千空的状态不对，司猜测他大抵是又想起百夜了，至亲的离世就是如此让人痛彻心扉，明明在这个世界上任何一个角落都不可能再和你相遇，周围却又处处是你的倒影。

丝毫没有把千空反复无常的态度放在心上，司只是将十指交叉放在桌上，微笑着提议道：“早餐结束后千空可以先陪我去一个地方吗？在去公寓搬东西之前。”

啊？千空皱起眉头，有些不明所以，但还是点头应允了。

在还没有完全摸清司的态度之前，无伤大雅的小事就全部顺着他的意思来好了，这是千空昨晚在坠入梦乡前决定的策略。

“要去哪里？”饮下最后一口牛奶，千空看着面前还剩一半的吐司有些发愁，对面忽然伸过来一只手，撤开的时候已经替他解决了烦恼。

满脸笑意地咀嚼着吐司，司轻轻摇了摇头。

“只是有个人无论如何都想介绍给你。”咽下最后一口甘甜的果酱面包，司笑吟吟地说道，“我觉得你们一定会相处愉快的。”

如果未来能平安长大至今的话。

一定。

“抱歉，我得去一趟洗手间。”

工作日略显空旷的病院走廊里，千空拽住了走在前头的司的衣摆，他的脸色有些苍白。

司见状一怔，反手将千空拽住他衣摆的那只手纳进掌心里，然而即便是和他身为运动员偏高的体温相比，那只手也显得太冰了。

“千空？是哪里不舒服吗？”

“没有！都说了我得去趟洗手间了吧！”

虽然只相处了一天，但司已经对千空时不时刺猬一样尖锐的态度十分习惯了，丝毫没有被那粗鲁的语气喝退，司微微蹙拢眉心，反而将那只手攥得更紧了，“我知道了，但是如果真的发生了什么的话一定要告诉我好吗？”

被那双深邃的深红棕色双眸认真地凝视着，本来就有些后悔自己没有控制好情绪乱发脾气的千空更加不知该如何应对了。

半晌沉默，千空“啧”了一声，将手粗暴抽出，扔下一句话就转身朝着走廊尽头的洗手间大步走去了。

“你这家伙就先去病房等着吧。”

“我马上就回来。”

带着氯工业味道的自来水被猛地泼到脸上。

双手撑在洗手池上大口喘了几下气，千空眯起眼睛看着洗手间冷色调灯光下苍白如同吸血鬼的自己。

失策了。

如果早知道司要带自己来的是市立病院这个地方的话，他说什么也不会答应的如此轻易。

两腮的肌肉因为牙关紧咬而微微颤抖，千空痛苦地闭上眼睛。

市立病院，这个他不得不亲眼见证自己的父亲步如另一个他无法抵达的世界的地方。

他亲手为那个永远阳光大笑着的男人将白布盖过头顶，亲手在遗体认领声明上签下名字。

在百夜逝世的头一天他就发了低烧。

突如其来的病气让他的精神状态更为低迷，然而他却没有选择打电话叫朋友们陪着自己一道去做检查，而是硬生生靠着原本储存在家中的常见药物强撑了过去。

不想再光顾这个可怕的地方，仅此而已。

早在司将车停泊在地下停车场的时候千空的胃就已经在一阵阵翻搅，只是因为不想一而再再而三地在这个男人示弱才一言不发地跟着在前台办妥了手续，直到踏进熟悉的楼层和熟悉的走廊的时候一直被压抑的情绪才到了极限，一发不可收拾地喷涌出来。

手指有些发抖，千空恼怒地甩了甩头。

仔细想来，似乎从一开始他就一直在司的面前有意无意地展现出脆弱的一面。

为什么呢，这明明一毫米都不是他的本意。

那个男人的包容仿佛不存在底线，无论他拿出多么恶劣的态度，把距离感表现的多么明显，都不会动摇那份温和和纵容。

这一切的一切都叫千空忍不住去思索另一种可能性：如果他们能更早一些，在百夜的事故发生之前相遇，就如同他与大树和杠一样，作为幼驯染长大，那么他们之间是否真的会顺理成章地发展到丈夫与妻子的地步。

毕竟那个男人，虽然不知理由，但似乎的确对他喜欢过头了。

这就是麻烦的地方，虽然平日里永远都摆着一副嚣张表情，自诩唯理性是图的科学使，但石神千空实际是个相当重感情的人。

换句话说，他对这样不加掩饰又不求回报的明确好意非常没辙。

明明一开始根本不打算认同这场婚姻的······

千空心情复杂地蹙拢眉心，抽了一张纸巾将脸上的水拭去，又重重做了几个深呼吸。

现在看来难不成是自己太任性了吗？

千空看向洗手间的门口，抿了一下嘴唇。

司。

耳畔响起门把拧动的声响，司欣喜地目视千空走入病房。

“已经没事了？”

“啊、啊。”

单人病房的格局采光很好，透过一尘不染的窗玻璃照射进来的日光将司的轮廓勾勒得棱角明亮，仿佛在肋下隐约生着宽大翅膀。

司微微一笑，坐在床边冲千空伸出一只手，千空站在原地怔了片刻，才眨眨眼睛把右手放到司摊开的掌心里。

病床上安眠的是一个大约十岁左右的女孩。

“这是我的妹妹。”司低垂眼睑，浓密睫毛下的瞳孔中像是有一泓清泉在日光下微微摇动，“她在六岁的时候就被确诊了临床脑死亡，今年应该和你一样大吧。”

临床脑死亡？

千空一怔，视线掠过病床上的名牌：狮子王未来。

他记得自己这个便宜丈夫的档案上可是写着父母双亡来着，那又是什么时候的事情？

在未来不省人事的更早之前吗？

“开始作为拳手的训练也是在那个时候，嗯，因为无论如何都需要大量的金额来维持设备的运转。”司低垂眼帘，手指轻抚过未来向日葵色的头发，“今年是第十年了。”

他的语气并不十分悲伤，叫千空很容易就明白他说这番话的目的并不是想博取他的同情。

“这样千空能稍微好受一点了吗？”在千空不明所以的目光下，司笑弯了一双眼睛，“毕竟我也知道了百夜先生的事情。”

啊。

千空半张开嘴巴，半是无奈半是好笑地低头扯开了嘴角。

什么啊这个家伙······

笑着笑着眼底的无奈就化作了苦涩。

这下子他不就彻底无话可说了吗。

千空抬起眼睛，看向司的方向，男人罕见地将视线从自己身上移开，凝视病床上沉睡女孩的目光恬静而温柔。

啊，原来是这样啊，原来你也在······

也在不停歇地与这个不友好的世界做着抗争。

多数时候千空都不会对自己第一次见面的人抱有先入为主的观念，之所以会在第一次与司见面的时候态度那么冷淡，大概也是因为心中除了因为被强制决定了自己的人生的不甘，还正填满着百夜逝世弥留下的痛苦吧。

心中涌出些许愧疚感，千空走上前去安慰性的拍了拍司的肩膀：“抱歉呐。”

自己也不知道为什么一出口就是道歉，但却很自然地说了出来，司转过头，面色先是诧异，但很快就转变为不加掩饰的欣喜——这是千空自他们认识以来第一次愿意主动接触他。

“千空、我······”

“走了。”

干脆地打断司的话，千空在前者诧异的目光下主动拉起他搭在膝盖上的另一只手，引导着他从床边站起。

“不是说好要一起去收拾东西的吗？”毫不避讳地看进司微微睁大的双眼里，千空耸肩一笑，“忘了吗？”

那种事情怎么可能会忘！

司一瞬间张开了双臂，又猛然顿住，脸上浮现出些许迟疑的神色，千空见状也愣了一下，随即噗呲一笑，为这个灵长类最强偶尔细腻到矫情的神经深感忍俊不禁。

大大方方地张开双臂，千空用对于他这个贫弱少年而言结结实实的力道紧紧抱了司一下。

“行了，赶紧走吧。”像是嫌弃那胸板太硬了一样，千空装模作样地咧了咧嘴，率先转身朝着大门的方向走去。

花了几秒才从突如其来的幸福中回过神来的司直到千空站在走廊里叫上第二遍的时候，才带着满脸的笑意走了出去。

遇到司这个家伙，似乎也不全是坏事一桩。

“进来吧，别拘谨。”

近乎完全相同的对话在两天之内二度上演，只不过这一次主客调转，千空荣升东道主，司则成了左顾右盼的那个。

“自己找地方坐吧，喝茶吗？还是饮料？啊对你是运动员，牛奶也有哦。”

被千空连珠炮一样的提案轰炸地连连摆手，司在沙发一侧寻了个位置坐下，撑着下巴看少年熟门熟路在各个房间内穿梭。

就如同游鱼入水，回归自己最熟悉环境的千空整个人容光焕发，就连嘴角挂起的弧度都更生动了几分。

看来百夜先生和千空生前的关系的确非常好。

温和的视线追逐着轻快的身影，司看到千空在给他倒了杯牛奶后就匆匆钻进了自己的书房。

在原地想了想，司起身跟了过去。

“需要帮忙吗？”将牛奶放在书桌的空地上，司轻声对蹲在地上把一堆杂物打包的千空说道。

“暂时不需要，这间屋子的东西只能我自己整理，等会儿到了卧室才轮到你干活。”

仔细观察了一下千空麻利地分门别类的东西，发觉自己确实不太了解的司顺从地坐到了一旁的单人床上，环顾起整个书房的构造。

墙纸是据说对眼睛很好的水鸭色，墙壁上贴满了与宇宙、星空和NASA相关的各式海报，四层的书架上除去纯英文的大部头之外就是机器人的模型和哆啦A梦的全套漫画，少年从小到大的兴趣可见一斑。

千空，是真的很喜欢科学呢。

在心中如是感叹道，司将视线转回少年身上，却发现后者正对着一架望远镜出神。

“怎么了？出故障了吗？”放下手里喝空了的玻璃杯，司走到千空身后扶住他的肩膀。

“不······就是想起了点事情。”嘴角勾起很淡的笑容，千空伸手抚过望远镜银白的外壳，“百夜那家伙和我一样，都是对宇宙喜欢的不得了的笨蛋呐。”

如果没有那场意外，他本也该出现在十年一届的国际宇航员志愿者招募大会上。

像是宝石一样的光辉在鸽血红的眸子里流动，像是晴朗夏夜头顶璀璨的银河，像是溶解在浅溪中粼粼的碎金。

司瞳孔扩大，屏住呼吸。

“不过现在这些都是无聊的废话了。”

已经嫁做人妇的他连学籍都在流程走完的那个瞬间被彻底注销，会选择招收一个已婚雌性作为助手的实验室也是凤毛麟角。从前是因为有着同样憧憬着宇宙的百夜一直在自己身边一同努力着，才能让千空理直气壮将“去宇宙”这个梦想理直气壮地挂在嘴边。

他一直相信着，相信着百夜一定能实现他们共同的梦想。

但是现在这些都不复存在了。

所以这个望远镜，就永远沉睡在这里吧。

伸出的准备拆解掉望远镜的手在半空中被猝不及防地截住了，灵长类最强的宽大手掌攥住他的手腕，司浓密的睫毛低垂着，他轻声说：“不，这架望远镜要原封不动地搬回去。”

千空怔了一下，“你又说什么傻话呢？我不是都说了这玩意现在已经······”

“不对吧。”司摇摇头，蹙眉凝视着他，“千空是不会放弃的吧？我说过，无论你今后打算做什么，我会尽我最大的努力支持你。”

他们应当都是不知妥协为何物的人，无论是残酷的命运还是不公的法律，只要阻碍到了自己就要毫不犹豫地举起反旗。

“千空什么都不需要顾虑，只要去做自己想做的事情就可以了。”那双眼睛里的光芒，绝不能在他这里熄灭，“拜托了。”

实现愿望的机会，无论多么渺茫都一定是存在的，他就是怀抱着这样理想到近乎天真的信念将未来的生命维持至今。

千空看着他怔了许久，忽然低下头，刘海挡住眼波，从鼻腔里呼出一声短促轻笑。

“托你的福，现在要做的事情一口气增多了。”

仰头将陪伴自己十六年的书房整个环顾一圈，千空露出一个很灿烂的笑脸，在正午的日光下熠熠生辉。他伸肘向后拐了拐司的胸口。

“你的活儿来了，灵长类最强。”他呋呋一笑，“帮我把整个屋子原封不动地搬过去吧！”

处变不惊如司也不禁瞪大眼睛，从回过神到露出笑容只花了很短的一瞬，司张开双臂环住一脸戏谑地看着他的千空，贴了贴他的额头。

“没问题，乐意效劳。”

“欸——所以那些节目里都是在扯淡喽。”

盘腿坐在按灵长类最强的身量定制的双人床上的千空捏了司一缕黑发在手里绕着玩。

“也不全是吧，至少在我出道一年之后的报道就基本上都是真实的了。”坐在千空正对面的司手拿一块干净毛巾替他擦着湿漉漉的头发，也就只有这个时候那头永远不驯服地直立着的白发才会因为着了水而稍微显得柔顺。

拜某个任性天才高中生心血来潮的无理要求所赐，原本最多只要花费三四个小时的搬家直到晚上八点钟才彻底结束。

公寓中闲置着的客房被腾出一间复刻成千空书房的模样，各式实验器材与训练器械混合在一起，无论是谁都心知肚明这些事情留到明天做也完全可以，却还是心照不宣地一齐埋头苦干到了窗外闪烁起零星的灯火。

百夜因为事故去世至今半月有余，这还是千空第一次这样迫不及待地期待着明天的到来。

泡完澡后像现在这样对坐着在床上聊天也是千空的提议：想要更加了解这个男人。

目前为止进行的都很顺利。

修剪整齐的指甲边缘划过希腊神像一样轮廓分明的肌理，司抖着肩膀笑了两声。

“千空，好痒啊。”

“你身上倒没留下什么疤痕啊。”

虽然本人坦言在真正领悟到拳击的技巧之前自己没少在训练中受伤，但那裸露在空气中刀削斧刻的上半身却几乎没有瑕疵，常被汗水洗刷的皮肤细腻而白皙，比起许多女性来也是不逞多让。

柔软的掌心抚过结实的胸口和分明的前锯肌，最终滑向宽松睡裤腰带里延伸出来的两道性感的人鱼线。

气氛这一刻才开始变得微妙起来，视线落在某个地方，千空挑挑眉毛，伸手摁在了那隐约显出轮廓的性器上。

被那目光看的有些脑热，司扶住额头无奈地苦笑：“抱歉，千空。”

他还没有修炼到被喜欢的人这样撩拨还能坐怀不乱的地步。

千空从鼻腔中喷出一声嗤笑：“道歉做什么，笨蛋！”

说罢他便将一缕刘海别到自己耳后，伸手直接拉开司的裤腰，将那仅仅只是半勃就已然分量可观的东西掏了出来，张开嘴巴眼见着就要含下去——

司被惊地话都组织不出来，只七手八脚地去捧千空的脸，慌乱之中力气用的有点大，少年皱着眉头在他手心里发出一声被捏痛了的抱怨。

“司你这家伙突然之间干什么？”

这是他这边的台词吧！

司睁大眼睛：“千空、你这是······？”

“啊啊，算是回礼吧，为了今天书房的事情。”跪坐在床垫上，千空将眼睛移开，耳根和面颊都染上些微的绯红色，“你们雄性应该都喜欢这样吧？”

虽然没有过实战经验，但性行为直接关乎个体繁衍和种族存续，也是科学的一部分，相关的知识他自然也是秉持着学术研究的严谨性广泛涉猎过的，对雄性而言快感最强烈的莫过于对器官的直接刺激。

虽然插入······现在的他大概还没法做到，但是只用嘴巴和大腿的话应该没问题。

觉得被含比直接插入快感更强烈的人也有相当一部分，不知道司会是哪一派。虽然以他第一次拙劣的技术是百分之一百亿比不上直接插入的就是了，但总好过隔着棉被纯聊天和隔着衣服纯睡觉。

明明在昨晚他还在惴惴着司可能的行动，如今却主动要帮他做口活，仅仅二十几个小时自己的想法就发生了这样天翻地覆的变化，不得不说司这个男人的人格魅力当真是非常可怕。

不过他也沦陷得心甘情愿就是了。

“废话少说，你这家伙应该有经验的吧？接下来就请多多指教了。”

有名到同世代无人不知无人不晓地步的格斗家迄今为止总不可能只交往过自己一个雌性，性交的经验绝对还是眼前人更丰富，理所当然这样想着的千空在司摇头的瞬间睁大眼睛。

“没有，千空，你是第一个。”

在此之前，也许是在太小的年岁经历了太多的世故，作为拳手和公众人物的事业也将日程挤满，司几乎从没有考虑过与雌性交往的事情，也对这类事情没有太多兴趣。

让他有想“与他成为伴侣”的念头的人，千空是第一个也是最后一个。

所以换句话说，现在这件卧室里面面相觑的一对夫妻，实际上都是性爱经验为零的处男。

“······你这家伙可真是，呋呋！”千空闭上眼睛笑得整个背都在抖动。

到底还要给他带来多少惊喜啊。

“抱歉······”

“道歉的次数太多了笨蛋！今后一周禁止让我听到这个词汇！”

直接用手掌的肉垫摁住司的嘴巴，千空不满地撇撇嘴，带着一脸麻烦死了的表情又低下头。

事到如今再去考虑那些有的没的就是浪费在浪费时间，既然两个人都没有经验，那就索性先按书上的方法做了再说。

“等等等等千空！”司罕见的有些急促地又一次捧住千空的脸，阻止了他的动作，“在这之前我有件事不得不问清楚。”

“唔嗯？”被大手揉得两颊有些变形，千空微微皱着眉头用模糊的喉音催促。

“千空，你喜欢我吗？”司看着他的眼睛，郑重其事地问道，千空愣了一下。

喜不喜欢司？放下偏见的他无疑是喜欢的，但他也很清楚他对司的刚培养出的这点喜欢远远不及司对他的多。

他对司的这份喜欢，到底是出于对陪伴和支持的感激，雌雄两性之间单纯的吸引，还是对于司这个人本身的欣赏和依赖，说实话此时此刻的他并不能下定论。

但即便如此，他还是本能地希望去回应司对自己的这份感情，想要为司也做点什么，想要让司也快乐，这便是他最直接也最真实的想法。

“这也不是必须要喜欢才能做的事吧？”

没有正面回答司的问题，千空托着腮答道，一手不安分地伸进司的裤腰里揉捏着那根跳动的男根，司的呼吸渐渐粗重起来。

认真到这个地步，真是比他家那片街区的巡警还死心眼。

“放心吧，只是嘴巴而已，都这个时候了可别跟我说什么自己解决的的蠢话，我好歹也是个雌性。”虽然在遇上眼前这个人之前都完全没打算履行雌性的义务就是了。

喉结滚动一下，司终于不再说话，千空冲他勾起一个略带挑逗意味的笑容，低下头去的时候能从宽松睡衣敞开的领口窥见大片白皙细腻的肌肤。

千空对于自我的定位永远都那么精准，无论表面上作风多么嚣张不羁，他都确实是个正当年记的，发育良好的雌性。

这就意味着对雄性致命的吸引力。

柔软的嘴唇微微撅起，在充血坚硬的头部落下一个轻吻，虽然是初经人事，但千空作为天才的领悟力在性事上也没停止营业。触感略有些粗糙的红舌打着圈刷过敏感的冠沟和柱身上突起的经络，司倒吸了一口气，一手反射性地抓住了千空的后脑，精壮的腰身肌肉隆起，因为竭力克制挺身的本能而颤抖。

感受到司体内热意的高涨，千空一抬眉毛，张口将头部含入湿热的口腔的同时用双手抚慰着无法吞入的部分，灵长类最强的傲人尺寸下两颗卵蛋沉甸甸地坠在雌性的双掌中，更显得那双手纤细可爱了。

“千空······呼、好厉害······很舒服。”

呵，这可又是一句叫他不知道用什么表情来面对的恭维啊。

马眼中溢出的前液涌入口中，从未品尝过的味道有些奇怪，千空眨眨眼睛，瘪了瘪嘴角。

接下来的步骤是什么来着？

在脑中飞快过着曾经在书本上看到过的内容，千空直起腰尽力张大嘴巴，将面前似乎仍未停止膨胀的阴茎更深地推入幽暗的洞口，头部抵达喉管，瞬间的反胃感让喉咙反射性地挤压，带来的快感让司也忍不住猛然挺腰，把毫无防备的千空插得两眼泛泪。

“咳咳！”一阵阵带着干呕的咳嗽声把司的愧疚感推向顶峰，带着抱歉的神情想要暂时抽出自己性器给眼前人一点喘息时间的司想去扶千空的肩膀，却在伸手的瞬间就被挥开。

「都说了让你看着了，别瞧不起人啊，司。」

泪水涟涟的红眸半眯着传递出这样的信息，千空深吸一口气，努力调整好呼吸，开启了新一轮的吞吐。

这一回合似乎是找到了些诀窍，小巧的嘴巴被粗壮的男根撑大到极限，伸手将滚烫的阴茎固定在掌中，千空上下晃动着头部将柱身整个吞入又湿淋淋吐出，因为充血而暗红的表面被均匀涂上一层亮晶晶唾液，狰狞之外又格外显出一股淫靡之气，搭配上千空因为缺氧而酡红的双颊，轻易就让司的理智降到均线以下。

“千空对这样的事很上手呢。”司抚摸着身下人滚热的耳廓俯下身去低声说，瞳孔比任何时候都显得更幽深，“真的是第一次吗？”

哈？

千空的眉毛几乎是瞬间竖了起来，然而还没等他有机会表达不满，司就已经牢牢扣住了他的后脑，几缕白发缠绕在粗大指节上，不再费心抑制本能的灵长类最强听从欲望的指引一下下用力向上挺腰，不断探索着那温热湿润地蠕动着的洞穴里最令人欲罢不能的深处。

被司突然的动作惊地睁大眼睛，最初还试图放松自己尽力去适应司的节奏的千空没几下就发现这根本是不可能完成的任务。

下巴几乎没有休息的时间，过快的频率让嘴唇在抽离的的间隙根本来不及闭合就又被蛮横地撑开填满，喉咙也被干得一塌糊涂，要不是脑袋一直被司的手把持着，千空甚至觉得自己随时都会被顶飞出去。

“唔、唔、嗯嗯······！”

眼泪控制不住地从眼眶里溢出来，鼻腔和口腔中充斥的浓烈的雄性气息和窒息感将原本还健在的理智也尽数打碎。

被用比刚才粗暴得多的手法对待，身体却反而兴奋起来，一股股热流不知何时悄然沉积在下腹部，胀痛的感觉伴随着后穴内黏腻的触感，猛地将迟来的羞耻心和性欲一并唤醒。

千空身体的变化自然没有逃过司的眼睛，千空被他干喉咙干地动了情，光是这件事实本身就足够他将最后一点迟疑都摒弃。

骨节坚硬的大手从宽松睡裤的后腰贴着滚烫的肌肤挤进濡湿的臀缝，带着薄茧的指腹在旺盛分泌的体液的润滑与指引下很快摸索到了那个兴奋翕张着的入口，手指插入的瞬间千空发出了一声像是惊叫又像是呻吟的鼻音。

不需要再用言语确认，司知道自己做对了。

“嗯、哼嗯······！”

陌生的快感随着隐秘部位第一次的被入侵尖锐地传来，粗硬的骨节撑开软腻的甬道，在内部试探性地弯曲扣弄，本能地寻找着最能令雌性理智全无的那一点。

口腔依旧被雄性精神抖擞的性器填满着，连呻吟和惊喘都没法顺利发泄的千空被欲望和快感折磨的泪水涟涟，腰部在司手指有意无意蹭过敏感点的操弄下一阵阵麻痹，快感在下腹部叠加积累，某个体内最深处器官的空虚和颤动比十六年来的任何一秒钟都要强烈。

自己是个雌性的事实比任何时候都更鲜明地呈现在他脑海，但是奇迹般地，如果是眼前这个人的话，他并不讨厌。

坦率接受司给予的快感的千空摇晃着紧致圆润的臀部迎合着体内手指的动作，呻吟与哼叫都变得愈加柔软甜腻，轻易就将雄性的欲火推向崭新的顶峰。

「用不着这么温柔也可以。」滴入肉欲色泽而红的更加浓烈的双眸如是催促，司低喘一声，一手扣住不知轻重深浅的雌性的耻骨，腰部发力大力抽插，与此同时甬道中的手指也猛然深入，狠狠擦过敏感点，戳入最深处的子宫口。

上下两张嘴同时被粗暴地占有，连分辨痛苦与快乐的余裕都湮灭了，胡乱地哼叫着的千空双手绞紧床单，腰部连带上半身都因为快感痉挛抽搐。腹内的爱液、前端溢出的前液和口腔里滴出的唾液有如洪水浸透了二人的交合处。

猛兽一样高频的冲撞和抽插将嘴角都翻搅出泡沫，后穴内的手指也几度敲打过子宫口，内壁热情的绞缠和喉咙一次次的挤压是比什么都让司更愉悦的正反馈，薄薄的睡裤已经完全被爱液打得透湿，床单自然也未能幸免，整间卧室漂浮着汗水与荷尔蒙混合的湿咸味，事后重新洗澡和更换床单已经是确定事项了。

“唔······嗯哼、嗯嗯！”

耳边的呻吟声破碎而甜腻，高强度的性爱对于初经人事的敏感身躯应该早已经到了极限，体力告罄又濒临窒息的千空却仍在尽力吞吐着他的性器，粗大的肉刃在猩红小口内湿淋淋地进出，插入时被喉口排斥挤压，抽出时却又被柔软的舌头依依地挽留。

后腰猛地一紧，所有感官同时被刺激，积攒已久的热流一齐涌入下腹，扣住千空后脑的手也跟着收紧，敏锐领会到司的意图的千空提起一口气，尽力将口中阴茎全部吞入，用早已经泛起火辣辣痛感的喉咙猛然一吸——

浓稠的白液无声喷发，千空勉强用嘴接住了一点，剩下的都顺着嘴角的缝隙溢了出来，将他睫毛眉尾都溅上一点，显得那张原本还有些稚嫩的少年面孔颇为淫乱放荡。

与此同时深入甬道的手指也配合着按在子宫口神经密布的粘膜上，一瞬的强烈刺激让内壁整个收紧，手指在一阵挤压感过后就被温热的液体淹没。

“哈啊——！嗯、啊啊······”

将湿淋淋的手指从后穴内拔出，响起的淫靡水声让脱力地倒在司怀里喘气的千空发出一声羞耻的咕噜。司将自己的性器从千空口中抽出，托着他的臀部将他小心抱到自己腿上。

“还好吧？”大手仔细将着了汗而粘在脸上的刘海拨去，司以双唇轻蹭千空温热的脸侧。

疲倦地眨眨眼睛，千空软绵绵滩在司的臂弯里摇摇头，抬手去擦拭嘴角的白液。

“等一等，我去把纸巾取过来······！”转身去够床头的木盒的司耳畔传来一声细微的吞咽声，司回过头，诧异地睁大的双眼里映出千空皱着眉头淡淡笑着的柔和面孔。

“真难吃。”

司愣愣地看了千空一会儿，突然猛地抱住他，脸埋进少年汗涔涔的颈窝。

“千空，我······”

“啊。”千空垂下眼角，一手轻拍司的脊背，一手插入那头蓬松温暖的黑发间，“我知道。”

静静分享了片刻彼此的体温，司侧过头问道：“去浴室吗？”

眼珠一错，千空主动环上司的脖颈，懒洋洋答道：“那就拜托你了，灵长类最强様。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

00.

和大多数人的第一印象相同，常年霸占轻量级综合格斗组总冠军的百舌的确是个经验丰富技巧纯熟的好猎手。

虽然生在这样一个配对婚姻当道的苛刻年代，他却有着与主流鼓吹的思潮截然不同的离经叛道的想法。

许多人都以为促成系统的开发和配对婚姻实行的最重要原因是生育率的降低，但实际真正有地位耳闻到内部信息或是多加留意近代历史的人就会明白，雌雄比率的严重失衡才是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。

绵延自己的血脉，或者换句话说，基因复制是每一个物种的本能，公布这样的信息足以引起群体性的恐慌，而这一切都并非百舌真正关注的。与他所选择从事的职业一样，在他看来解决性别比例失衡的法门同样简单又粗暴——只让优秀的雄性占有更多伴侣。

至于其他废物，就该遵循自然界优胜劣汰的法则自生自灭。

在这个雄多雌少的世界里构建一个后宫，这就是他一直在为自己谋求的。

就目前而言算是推进的相当成功，虽然无论政府还是在政府授意下的媒体都在大肆鼓吹配对婚姻的优势和合理，但其最本质的目的还是基因的优选和延续，对于像他们这样能凭借着自身的实力、财力和人脉打通关系的人秉持的实际是睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度。何况那些凑到他身边服侍他的雌性也大多乐意为了谋求一些好处而放弃许多子虚乌有的名誉和认同。

他从不觉得这有什么不对。

而现在他有了崭新的猎物。

洁白的皮肤和头发，宝石一样的眼睛，略显单薄却线条漂亮的腰腿——停驻在搏击俱乐部门口的那个身影在第一眼就吸引了百舌的注意。

虽然没有任何显眼的标识，但百舌能肯定那绝对是个年轻的雌性。

年轻而对自己的吸引力毫无自觉，仿佛食草动物踏入顶级掠食者的领地。

在如今的形势下会大摇大摆地独自出现在雄性扎堆的俱乐部门口的雌性无论如何抱有的也不可能是单纯的想法，与其被其他人捷足先登，倒不如先成为他的囊中之物。

挂上被无数交往过的雌性好评为“最有魅力”的笑容，百舌漫不经心踏入陌生雌性的视野，准备依照自己一贯的经验先替总爱故作矜持的雌性打破沉默。

然而出乎他意料的，反倒是注意到他的接近的雌性先开口了：“你是这个俱乐部的拳手？”

非常特别的少年声线，和他本人表现出的态度一样大方而干脆，一言以蔽之，与他曾经接触过的绝大多数雌性给他的感觉截然不同。

稍微有些惊讶，百舌点头之余扬起眉毛。

符合主流审美的雌性是挺不错，百舌喜欢他们的柔软、体贴和周到，但就像他一直自诩的，他是个相当博爱的人，只要样貌和身材足够赏心悦目，性格粗鲁些他也完全可以当作情趣去品尝和享受。

“那真是可喜可贺可喜可贺。”雌性呋呋笑着，像只得意忘形的猫，“那就拜托你帮我把狮子王司叫出来吧？”

听到熟悉的同僚姓名，百舌不禁二度挑起了眉毛。

和他处在综合格斗技不同量级的分组总冠军，被誉为灵长类最强的男人的狮子王司的追求者委实不少，如果这样的人是他的竞争对手无疑会成为令人头痛的大麻烦，但庆幸的是百舌从没见过他和任何一个向他示好的雌性发展过更深入的关系。

“当然可以，乐意效劳。”百舌向前走近一步，笑容里带着意味不明的暧昧因子，“但是在那之前你介不介意告诉我你和他的关系呢？”

如果眼前的雌性也是那飞蛾扑火的其中之一的话绝对是重大的资源浪费，若是交给他的话绝对会好好······

“配偶。”

雌性干脆的回答将百舌的思维一瞬间冻结，视野中的少年耸耸肩膀。

“也就是结婚对象，这个通行证够分量了吗？”

等等、这个雌性刚刚说什么？那不就是······

一直以能好整以暇游走在法律边疆的灵活头脑而自傲的百舌也有一瞬怀疑自己的理解力，大概是将他的沉默误以为是拒绝，面前的雌性眯起眼睛问道：“难道说他现在不在吗？”

从背后响起的男声将僵持的气氛打破。

“千空？”口中唤着大概是眼前雌性的名字，灵长类最强的男人肩上搭着毛巾从俱乐部的大门里走出来。

几乎是在声音响起的同时那双红眼睛就漾起柔波，瞳孔中仿佛不再盛得下其他东西，千空径直绕过脊背僵硬的百舌冲微笑着看他的司走过去。

这片领地里的顶级掠食者。

百舌回过头，深色的眼睛眯起，瞳孔中映照出的两个身影体型悬殊，仿佛雄狮与珍珠鸟。

不需要仔细观察也能看出二人的关系相当好，灵长类最强有时比女性更旖丽的面孔里盛满柔和的微光，纤细的雌性一拳捶在他胸口上，把手里提着的什么东西交给了他，又似乎是紧接着对他说了些什么，让那双深红棕色的眸子里瞬间浮现出毫不掩饰的满足与惊喜。

饶有兴味地，百舌抱着胳膊勾起嘴角。

虽然灵长类最强待谁都温和而周全，但无论是谁只要稍加留意就能察觉到司其实是个相当有距离感，换句话说，挑剔朋友的人。

能让他露出这样表情的存在，他还是第一次有幸见识到。

已婚的雌性吗？有点麻烦，但是也不是······

耳畔的空气忽然安静下来，百舌心中一跳，不远处那双深邃的红棕色眸子不知何时将视线落到了他的身上，高大的男人在千空有些莫名的视线中轻声问道：“千空，刚刚百舌没对你说什么奇怪的话吧？”

当着他的面，这实在是挺失礼的一句话，如果不是一直讲求礼数周全的司突然转了性，就只能是故意说给他听的。

“哈？没有。”千空摇摇头，似乎没把这点反常放在心上，“话说你不赶快回去训练不要紧？”

“千空这边比较重要。”司温声答道，视线却仍没有从百舌身上移开，几秒的停顿，他忽然露出一个漂亮、礼貌，却明显带着疏离的浅笑：“百舌，可以拜托你帮我向教练打个招呼吗？”他结实的小臂搂住少年瘦削的肩膀，“因为我的妻子来了，所以麻烦你了。”

宛如雄狮甩着球状尾端，绕着自己领地踱步。

有意思。

“当然没问题，司。”百舌听见自己爽快的应答声，像是当真没有半点非分异想。

“别见外，如果我有这么优秀的妻子的话，一定也会做一样的事情的。”

“你很在意刚才的事？”在自动扶梯上一上一下地站着，千空回过头去看一路上都反常的有些过于安静的司。

上午九点过的地铁站还未完全度过高峰期，灵长类最强的高大身躯却是最好的隔离带，十六岁的千空还不被允许考取驾照，因此在没有司这个御用司机的时候几乎都是搭乘公共交通出行内外的。

一个拎着行李箱的路人匆匆挤过，司微微蹙着眉心用一只胳膊将千空稳住，看上去罕见的有些欲言又止，“没什么，只是如果以后再碰到百舌的话，尽量不要单独和他共处一室。”

虽然与身边同僚都没有过太深的交往，但司对他们的为人处事实际一清二楚。他人如何安排自己的人生司没有兴趣去置喙，但那也绝不代表着他就认同，尤其是当那行事作风有可能会威胁到自己的生活的时候。

听到这样的回答，千空眯着眼睛看了他一会，突然说道：“我记得追求已婚雌性是犯法的。”

司闻言一怔，紧接着带着一脸哑然失笑的表情轻轻摇头。

也不怪千空有这样的误解，他们同居至今一月有余，除去本垒之外的花样几乎都玩过一遍，但也许是因为他们在触摸到彼此的灵魂之前跳过了太多步骤，相遇的时机又过于复杂凑巧，阅历毕竟尚浅的千空此时此刻还不是很能理清自己对司真正的想法。

虽然司对此表现出了相当程度的理解，倒不如说现在的状态就已经大大超出了他的预期，但无论是出于对司的心情的尊重还是出于科学使天性的严谨，千空都不想就这样敷衍了事。

在找到最终的答案之前不会做到最后一步，这是两个人开诚布公的约定。

换句话说，即便他们的默契程度已经完全可以称得上老夫老妻，但千空实际还没有给出司明确的答复。

虽然不觉得司是那种会为了莫须有的可能性而斤斤计较的性格，但在这种情况下会有不安也是完全能理解的。

「如果是那件事的话，你就别瞎操心了。」

半睁着的红眸目光柔软而湿润。

要问为什么的话，对于千空而言，即便日后对象不是司，他大概也不会再对其他雄性抱有这种程度的好感了。

司对他而言已经是很特别的存在了。

有些怔然地凝视着千空的眼睛，司沉浸在那双红眸传递出的情绪里，一时忘却了言语，直到千空哼笑着将他拉下已行至底层的扶梯。

“不，我不是那个意思。”司的声音里有片刻的迟疑，眼前玻璃门中倒映出的少年的身影模糊却仍旧难掩那笔直的姿态和锋锐的神气。

虽然身为在这个时代几乎要成为脆弱和娇贵的代名词的雌性，但司心知肚明千空绝非是那种需要被圈在笼中精心喂养的观赏动物。

千空有着司有生以来见过最坚韧的灵魂与最聪颖的右脑，即便不带上所爱之人的滤镜也足够让司从心底对他肃然起敬，一个百舌不会吓到他，这个世界上也没有什么能真正吓到他。

但这就是问题所在。

大概是因为从小就在格外宽松的环境下长大，接触到的朋友也都是大树与杠这样单纯善良不带偏见的性格，千空的性别意识可以说是相当淡薄，会独自一人出现在满是荷尔蒙旺盛的雄性的搏击俱乐部，主动和百舌搭话都是很明显的信号。

对于千空而言雄性也不过是人类的一种，并不存在在那之外的意义，既不需要特别去留意，也不需要特别去提防。

这对于想要更走近他的司而言无疑是好事，却也会让他在不经意之间就将自己暴露在那些无孔不入的，瞄准雌性的漆黑恶意中。

也许将这些事实一五一十告诉千空才是最好的选择，但出于私心，司想要让千空一直活的这样随心所欲。

如果有朝一日真的因此发生了什么意外，也只能说明他做的还远远不够好。

“没什么的，只要以后尽量少和他接触就好。”以大手抚过千空的头发，司淡笑着转移话题：“比起这个，实验室的事情怎么样了？”

“啊，托某个已经不在了的家伙的福，那件事倒是进行的顺利的要死。”唇畔勾起明快的笑意，千空的双眼里有光。

遵从与司在书房的约定，也遵从自己的本心，这一个月以来千空也一直在积极寻找着能接纳他敏感身份的独立实验室或是科研机构。

本以为会是大海捞针的苦差事，百夜在大学就职时候的同僚却在耳闻后很爽快地就把他推介进了自己参与承办的一家新兴科研机构。

即便是已经不在人世了，他的父亲也依旧在用自己的影响力帮助着他。

百夜从没有真正离开他。

“是吗？那真是太好了。”露出一个极为真心的笑容，二人耳畔响起下一班地铁即将进站的铃声，呼啸而过的风撩起的他们的刘海，千空面对司转过身来。

玻璃门在身后滑开，如果要做什么就趁现在。

一高一矮对视着的身影眼睑轻颤，二人同时把脸颊凑近，交换了一个蜻蜓点水的浅吻。

“晚上记得早点回来，笨蛋。”拍了一下司的胸板，千空扯开嘴角倒退进地铁，司微笑着挥挥手，伫立在原地直到地铁出站。

想要让你一直露出这样的笑容，无论需要付出怎样的代价。

好痛。

好痛好痛好痛。

浑身上下似乎就只剩下了疼痛这一种感觉，黑衣黑裤连头发都是漆黑的纤细雌性在下腹的又一次剧痛中眼前一黑跪倒在地。

冷彻的体内仿佛有锐利的刀子在翻搅，冷汗顺着苍白的皮肤滑落到分明的锁骨内侧，将衣物都浸得湿寒。

工作日的墓园寂寥无人，就算想要寻求帮助也找不到能够开口的对象，何况此时此刻的自己光是将痛呼封闭在喉咙中就已经是极限了。

竭力克制住蜷缩起身体的本能，浅雾幻的唇边泛起苦涩的笑容。

身体变成这样糟糕的状态是多久以前了呢？果然是那件事情发生之后不久吧？

在那件事情之后，每个月对雌性而言理所当然的固定生理期就变成了长达一周的凌迟，剧烈而持久的疼痛既像是惩罚又像是诅咒，在他的每一次抽气中鲜明地提醒着他他曾经做过的和曾经失去的。

虽然已经严重到了会妨碍正常生活的地步，但幻却并不打算寻找解决的方法。

就像是赎罪一般，他任由那道开放的创口在他体内肆虐。

不过这一次似乎真的有点不妙。

过去虽然每个月也会这么痛，但是靠着向知道内情的经纪人告假在家总还是能捱过去，但这一次的日期却不幸和必须要来墓园的日子撞到了一起。

抱着半是侥幸半是逞强的心里，他拖着状态极差的身体到了墓园，但疼痛却没有因为情况特殊就对他网开一面。祭拜的时候还可以咬牙强撑，回程的时候却半途就到了极限。

已经开始闪烁的视野内仍然见不到半个人影，「再这么下去自己恐怕真的会因为生理痛这个令人啼笑皆非的理由死在这里。」这样自嘲的想法在脑海中闪现的瞬间，一只手就从背后拍上了他的肩膀。

“喂！你怎么样了？意识还清醒吗？”

陌生的少年音色响彻在耳畔，本应该是第一次听到的频率，却让浅雾幻下意识睁大双眼，心中一跳。

也许是右脸的刘海遮住了他的面孔，他们都没能第一时间看清对方的相貌，满头冷汗的心灵魔术师翕动着嘴唇似乎是想说出点什么来，紧绷的喉咙却只能发出嘶哑的抽气声。

眉头一皱，深感眼前人状态不妙的千空掏出手机直接准备按下快捷键呼叫救护车，却被察觉到他意图的青年猛地拽住了衣角——

“不、不行······”明明应该是早已经动弹不得的躯体，身为公众人物对个人隐私暴露的敏感度却迫使他将最后一丝体力榨取出来，“救护车绝对不行、所以拜托你······！”

“哈？都这种状态了你这家伙在说······！”

竖起眉毛的少年与焦急抬头的青年的目光瞬间碰撞在一起，然后在下一秒双双愣住。

仿佛过去了世界走到尽头那么久，少年与青年同时张开嘴巴失声惊叫：“幻/小千空！？”

以比平时粗暴十倍的动作打开公寓大门，千空将肩膀上架着的冰块一样的青年扔进了足以睡下一个灵长类最强的宽敞沙发里。

刚刚从坐垫里弹起来的人还没能回过神，怀里就又被一股脑地塞进抱枕和毛毯，视野中千空将他安置好后就又一阵风似的刮进厨房，那让他觉得陌生又熟悉的声音远远地传来：“给我老实坐着别动！这里马上就把药冲给你所以忍着点。”

听着那早已经度过变声期的，褪去了童音里的稚嫩的少年声线，浅雾幻一瞬间怀疑自己是否身在梦中。

上一次他们见面是在多久前？

脑海中浮现出的男孩弧度柔和的脸庞与眼前端着马克杯的棱角分明的面孔重叠在一起，那是浅雾幻阔别了整整十一年的，自石神千空在他之前从托儿所被领养走之后就没有再见到过的长大了的少年面孔。

一张他以为自己再也不会见到，也没有资格再面对的面孔。

“小千空······”捧着被强硬塞进手里的马克杯，幻颤抖着嘴唇说道：“真的是小千空吗？”

问出这句蠢话的下一秒脑袋就被打了一下，脸上挂着熟悉的表情的千空翻着白眼说道：“你痛傻了吗？心灵魔术师！”

心灵魔术师。

心灵魔术师。

出道伊始就被沿用的绰号如今在同世代中几近无人不晓，但却几乎没人知道这个绰号第一次被人认可是在什么时候。

出生在糟糕家庭的小男孩对偶然在电视上目睹的魔术一见钟情，生为雌性的身份和寒酸的背景却让他不被身边任何人看好。

虽然成为魔术师在舞台上发光发热的梦想比什么都强烈，但独自一人在贫瘠的沙漠中跋涉总免不了自我怀疑和自暴自弃，直到那个同样憧憬着遥不可及的宇宙的男孩来到他身边。

也许是因为同样在逆境中心怀梦想，无论是性格还是处事方式都截然不同的，相差整整三岁的千空和幻意外的很投机。

有生以来第一次，浅雾幻也拥有了可以倾诉自己想法而不必忍受嘲讽与怜悯的对象。

那时候的每一天都非常愉快，即便千空在五岁时被百夜领养走，他们也没有就此放弃羁绊：有朝一日一定要让自己的名字在对方的领域里也如雷贯耳。这就是那时候五岁的千空与八岁的浅雾幻的约定。

“没想到会在那种地方碰到小千空呢，真的是太不可思议了。”缓缓饮尽杯中液体，放任自己沉浸在久违熨贴感中的幻漫漫地喟叹道。

“这句话原封不动地还给你，幻。”将只剩下药渍的马克杯收走，千空呋呋轻笑着走向厨房。

原本是打算将实验室的事情第一时间传达给百夜才临时起意换乘了地铁线路，没想到却在墓园里碰上了自己半死不活的童年好友。

真不知该说是巧合还是命运。裹紧毛毯，将自己彻底埋进抱枕中的幻想着。

浅雾幻与石神千空的人生有着相似的开头和截然不同的运行轨迹，在他目送着那个名为石神百夜的男人牵着男孩的手消失在托儿所的门外的时候，他就知道千空大概会走上一条比自己平坦得多的路途。

无论是作为单纯的友人还是站在兄长一般的视角，幻都为此由衷感到欣慰。

那样柔和又明亮的灵魂，就应该在善意的包围下自由地生长，虽然只在托儿所接触过寥寥数面，但天生对人心敏感的幻心知肚明百夜是个值得信赖的人。

所以他怎么也没有想到自己不经意的一个问题会得到那样的回答。

“小千空，”将窗明几净的室内环视一圈却没找到预想中另一个人生活的痕迹，幻的声音有些迟疑，“今天百夜先生不在家吗？”

气氛霎时间凝滞，几乎要让幻疑心自己是否记错了领养千空的那个男人的姓名，厨房传来茶具轻碰在一起的脆响，千空端着新冲泡好的咖啡与花茶表情平静地走出来，“百夜的话，在四十八天前因为事故去世了。”

幻一怔，“那也就是说、小千空现在······”

“啊。”嘴角勾起淡淡笑意，千空坐到他旁边，“我结婚了，现在住的也是那家伙的公寓。”

骗人的吧？怎么可能？

被那句话所代表的意义彻底震惊，幻猜想自己的表情一定惊惶难看，某张一辈子也不想去回忆的雄性面孔间或闪过脑海，刚刚有些收敛的疼痛接着剧烈起伏的情绪又一次卷土重来。

结婚对于雌性而言意味着什么不言而喻，虽然知道是迟早的事情，但也许是因为对象是总能出乎他意料的小千空的缘故，他总觉得会有不同的结局。

即便他天真的想法无法实现，十六岁也未免太早了，被百夜那样开明温柔的雄性领养，他本以为小千空至少能随心所欲地活到二十岁。

那样无拘无束憧憬宇宙的小千空如今也要被剪掉翅膀豢养在笼子里什么的，神明様······你未免也太残酷。

身体的不适加上情绪的起伏，如果没有被千空在下一秒扯住脸的话，自己恐怕真就会这么丢人地哭出来也说不定。

“你那是什么表情啊，心灵魔术师。”把自己的那杯咖啡放下，千空从鼻腔里发出很轻的一声嗤笑，“别擅自就开始可怜我啊，那家伙到底怎样我可还一个字都没说呢吧？”

欸？幻诧异地睁大眼睛，烟灰蓝瞳孔中映照出的童年好友低垂着眼角，眼底有一层柔光，“虽然是个经常让人理解不能的笨蛋，不过、”

不过？

少年眯起眼扯开嘴角，“不过我挺喜欢他。”

是和刚才一样，没有丝毫阴霾的笑容。

怔怔地盯着千空的脸，幻缓缓松开了不知何时紧攥着的拳头。

视线掠过宽敞明亮、井井有条的室内，停留在不远处敞开的书房露出的实验室一角。

啊，是吗，原来是这样啊。

小千空是碰上了很好的雄性吧，因为自己唯一交往过的雄性是那种货色，所以不知不觉就把自己想当然地带入角色了，作为心灵魔术师也是有够失职。

他垂下头微笑，因而也就错过了千空眼中一瞬间划过的肃然。少年将他一边肩膀扳过，用视线攫住他脸孔：“现在轮到我问问你了，幻。”

千空的眼睛眯着，红眸折射出的透彻光线像是能让一切谎言和隐瞒都无所遁形，“你这家伙去墓园究竟是去探望谁的？”

谁值得你拖着这样的身体千里迢迢去祭拜？

烟灰蓝的眼中来不及掩饰的慌乱一闪而过，幻将眼睛匆匆别开：“就是一个意外去世的朋友而已啦，小千空不认识的，别在意······”

“省省吧幻，你知道咱们两个谁也骗不了谁。”嗤笑一声，千空盯住他的眼睛。从托儿所的那时候就是，幻负责给总在自怨自艾的新来的孩子表演魔术，他负责在一旁拆穿他的把戏。

如果这个世界上有哪个人浅雾幻绝对没法蒙骗的话，那一定是石神千空。

“如果我接下来的话错的离谱的话，我现在就在这里向你谢罪，幻。”千空眯起眼睛，在幻反应过来开口阻止之前定定地说：“你失去过孩子吗？”

那实在是非常容易的推理。

幻也不过是个大他三岁的雌性，又同样是托儿所出身的举目无亲，加之后者的身体素质虽然在雌性中算不得出类拔萃，但也总比天生天赋都分配给脑力的他健康许多。

就算是他都不会因为生理疼痛到不能自理的程度，在他们分别的这十一年来心灵魔术师究竟经历了什么已经是不言自明的事情了。

问题只剩一个，到底是谁做出这样的事。

“这十几年来都没和你联系过的我责任重大，所以现在立刻就把整件事说清楚。”对于一个有过心理创伤的人而言也许是有些过分强硬的语气，但千空对幻是个多难剖白自己的人心知肚明，与百夜一样，他们本也应该是分享着一类羁绊的同伙，所以至少在他的面前，不需要见外。

愣愣地看着冲自己坦率低头的千空，幻的嘴角哀哀地咧开，绞缠在一起的手指也狠狠压在大腿上，“不······小千空其实完全没必要做到这种地步的，没有联络什么的，我这边也是一样的啊······”

身为公众人物的自己想要动用手头的人脉和资源找一个两个人是轻而易举的事情，之所以一直没有动手也是因为觉得自己早已经失去了资格。

因为一时的焦虑和侥幸心理铸下大错，给人生抹上永恒污点的自己，早已经没有了和小千空一同谈论梦想的资格。

眼泪不知道什么时候从眼眶里涌出来，在千空诧异的目光中吧嗒吧嗒地滴进面前雾气氤氲的茶杯里。

“你看、本来也是我的问题······在二十岁之前就只有那么几年的时间、为了早哪怕一秒钟登上舞台就轻信了那种雄性的话······”

身为心灵魔术师还做出这种蠢事，所以才格外的不可原谅。

“是一瞬间想着邪道的我太蠢了。”因为哽咽而断断续续的声音里混杂着浓重的鼻音。

所以这大概就是惩罚，即便是在发生了那样的意外之后，他也没有哪怕一秒钟想过要杀死那个与他血脉相连的生命。

“所以、小千空、你可以······可以······”带着满脸的泪水，幻颤声说道，放弃和小千空的友谊什么的，他果然还是做不到。

额头上传来温热的触感，鲜红色的双眸在眼前放大，有两簇火苗在其中跳跃，但那并非厌恶或是排斥，而是纯粹的，安静燃烧着的怒火。

“你这家伙，别把什么脏水都往自己身上泼。”托儿所出身的孩子，怎么可能忍心再亲手割离自己的血脉，他认识的浅雾幻绝非是为达目的不择手段的人。

“不过是因为被人煽动踏错了一步，别轻易就说出‘我这种人’这种蠢话。”

自责也有个限度。

“我说了要你把这些年的经历原封不动地讲给我听了吧？”一手掐住幻的脸，千空蹙拢眉心说道，“你只需要说，剩下的我会自己判断。”

无论是痛苦还是悲伤抑或责难，都不要想一个人承担。

大睁着通红的双眼愣神许久，幻才终于回过神来，手中的茶已经凉了，他的手却仿佛夺去了那液体的热度一般，不再冷得如同浮冰。

“我知道了······小千空。”嘴唇颤抖着，幻脸上的表情仍是哭脸，嘴角却是上扬的。

“谢谢你。”

看到客厅里的画面的时候，司不禁在心中感谢起自己将钥匙捏在一起悄无声息进门的习惯。

宽敞沙发上两个纤细雌性小猫一样头对头挤在一起软乎乎地睡着，黑发的那个将脑袋枕在白发少年的腹部，后者则蜷着上半身将胳膊搭在他肩上。

另一个人的身份只看体型也认得出来，和他在电视节目上有过几次合作的浅雾幻究竟为什么会出现在他家里，和千空又究竟是什么关系此时此刻都还是毫无头绪的事情，但这也并不妨碍他被这幅画面可爱到心悸。

因为千空在沙发上睡着，所以晚餐自然是没准备的，将叫醒沙发上人的想法从脑海中干脆地划去，司放轻脚步从冰箱里拣了几样食材拎在手里自己钻进了厨房。

嗯，应该是要先开这里的对吧？

看起来什么都做得好的灵长类最强对料理之类的实际上挺苦手，在有了千空之后踏入厨房的机会就更是凤毛麟角，原本在单身时还勉强会一些的技巧没多久就被遗忘的一干二净。

在脑海中努力回忆着千空做法的人没有捕捉到身后脚步声的迫近。

“干嘛不把我叫醒啊笨蛋。”

打着哈欠一巴掌拍在司的肩胛上，灵长类最强也罕见地被吓了一跳，“千空？你醒了？”

呐呐地扫了他一眼，将菜刀的握法都搞错的司从料理台旁轰开，千空挑了个洗净的甜菜椒从保鲜膜里拆开，“在你进客厅的时候就醒了。”

司对于自己的安静程度有相当的自信，所以这句话的意思大抵就是：因为感觉到你回来了所以就醒了。

脸上不自觉地挂起柔和的笑靥，司环着胳膊靠在厨房门框上看着千空神色专注地穿梭在料理台和储物架之间。

活跃在各类综艺节目中永远完美无瑕闪闪发亮的灵长类最强实际真的非常容易满足，就像是此刻仅仅是看着这一切就足够填满他的心胸。

时间如果能在这个瞬间静止就好了，和千空在一起之后这样傻乎乎的想法就常常浮现在他的脑海。

将切好的食材放在手旁备用，千空向后斜睨了司一眼：“你都不问沙发上的人是怎么回事？”

带着一脸理所当然般的神情，司扬起眉毛：“千空想说的话会告诉我的吧？”

“你这家伙啊······”这种情话一样毫无自觉的自白偶尔也少说一点如何？千空将浮现出薄薄血色的面颊又转了回去，“幻你认识的吧？”

既然都是有名的公众人物，没理由在工作上没打过照面。

肯定地颔首，司微微一笑，“在某一期心灵魔术的特别节目里有过合作。”虽然许多人觉得浅雾幻作为雌性未免太过油嘴滑舌不检点，但司却觉得那也未必就是他的本性。

身为雌性，在这个时代里抛头露脸本就需要十足的勇气和技术。

“我和那家伙是一家托儿所里出来的。”千空垂着头淡淡地说，“今天去墓园的时候偶然碰上了，那家伙状态也不好，就暂时带回来了。”

“是老朋友？”

“算是吧。”

“那真是太好了。”发生在千空身上的好事总能让司也开心。

没有第一时间回应司的话，千空反常地沉默下来，故友重逢无疑是值得高兴的事情，但千空凝视着双手手背的目光却显得复杂。

几秒的寂静过后，千空突然张开嘴巴：“司，如果我以后······”

几小时前从幻口中听闻的那些经历针一样地刺痛他的神经，千空皱起眉毛，抿了一下嘴唇。

“嗯？”久久等不到下文的司走过来撑住他的肩膀，“怎么了，千空？”

“不，没什么，笨蛋。”干脆地转过身来，千空拽住还想说什么的司脸侧的一缕黑发，在后者下意识低头的瞬间衔住了他的嘴唇。

很深很长的一个吻，直到耗尽肺中所有氧气才分开，一个月前还是处男的二人如今对接吻早已得心应手，潮红面色的雌性脱力地趴在男人肩膀上，轻笑着调整呼吸。

在司疑惑的目光中，千空捧住了他的脸，“现在去帮我烧一锅水怎样？灵长类最强様？”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

00.

在车上闭目养神的司忽然睁开眼睛。

车窗外的天色已经完全暗下去，前排开车的司机注意到了他的清醒，开口问他是不是有什么需要。

拜拜手示意无事，司掐了掐自己的鼻梁，心里那股若有若无的不安感愈发强烈。

因为新签下了一档即将播放的综艺节目，作为有名公众人物的他最近几乎都在各个活动地点奔波赶进度，拍摄地点离自己的公寓也很远，也就代表着在最近几日的档期内他都没法回家休息。

千空不会计较什么，倒不如说他才是更依赖他的那个，之前一个月偶尔因为工作缘故没法回去的时候也是有的，但不知为何偏偏这一次让他格外的心绪不宁。

凝视了一会儿窗外川流的灯火，司掏出手机先拨通了千空的手机，无人应答的忙音让他眉心蹙得更紧，虽然考虑到这个时间也有可能是千空已经休息了也说不定，但模糊的可能性却更助长了心中的不安。

手指下滑通讯录，司拨通了另一个私人号码。

忙音响了几声就被顺利接通，扬声器里传出的青年声音活泼而轻佻，搭配上略有些嘈杂的背景音，很容易就叫人联想到一场盛大表演将将结束，所有人都忙着打扫战场的忙碌样子。

“喂？小司司吗？怎么了？这个时间打来。”也许是将手机开了免提放在了哪里，心灵魔术师的声音显得有些遥远。

自从那一次在墓园和千空偶然重逢后，幻就成了司公寓里除大树和杠之外的另一位常客。

作为公寓真正的主人，司对此意外的没有什么领地意识，倒不如说他还挺欢迎幻时不时来坐坐的，要问理由的话恐怕他自己也说不清，仿佛只要看着他们两个相处，就能从心底里由衷地觉得柔软。

司觉得这大概不仅仅是雌性的魔力。

但是这一次他拨通幻的电话却不是为了那么轻松的话题，将机身捏紧，司轻声说道：“抱歉这么晚打扰你幻，但是你能不能帮我去看一看千空的状况？”

“欸？今晚吗？”正在往脸上涂卸妆水的幻闻言一愣，“是小千空出什么状况了吗？”他的声音也紧张起来。

“不，只是他没接我的电话。”司的瞳孔里析出复杂的神色，“我突然觉得有点不放心。”

“这样啊，好，我知道了，放心吧小司司。”这样莫名其妙的理由说出口，连司自己都觉得说不定会被取笑，但幻却很爽快就答应了，反倒让司一怔。

似乎是正好忙完手头的事情，背景音里远远传来幻大声对着经纪人说着什么的声音，下一秒扬声器里的声音就清晰了许多，他大抵是又把手机拿回了手里。

“我这边马上就开车过去，小司司最近也在赶拍摄进度吧？要不要我替你带个好？”匆匆的脚步声响起，幻摁下地下停车场的电梯楼层。

“谢谢你，不过不用了，我明天会打给他。”如果真的没有问题的话，明天千空的手机应该就能接通了。

将手机贴在脸颊上的幻闻言了然地点头，电梯大门在眼前徐徐打开，手机便在匆匆道别后被放回口袋，换成私家车的车钥匙。

地下一层的某个角落亮起车灯，幻大步走过去把自己塞进驾驶位。

小司司的预感吗？那可是一向都挺准的啊。

幻一边打着方向盘一边在心里念叨，脑海中浮现出曾经在经纪人口中听到的传闻，说是曾经某个节目组邀请了几位明星一道去牧场拍摄生活体验类的综艺，结果在骑马的时候有一位艺人险些被受惊的马踢中面门，多亏灵长类最强的第六感先警铃大作，在千钧一发之际把人拉开才没酿成拍摄事故。

这也是他为什么行动的这么迅速的原因。

烟灰蓝的眼珠扫向车载时钟，红光闪烁的十二点过，依幻对千空的了解，这个时点他应当还没休息才对。

越是琢磨就越搞得自己也紧张起来，幻默默加快了车速，向着熟悉的位置飞驰。

虽然很不幸，但司的预感一向非常准。

整个人被笼罩在雄性高大身躯投下的阴影中，千空以扯开的嘴角掩盖脖颈后渗出的冷汗，已经被逼至角落的上半身扣住了料理台的边缘。

“百舌，”千空盯着眼前漫不经心缓步迫近的雄性，张开的嘴巴里露出锐利的犬齿，“我记得侵犯已婚雌性可是要吃枪子的吧？”

事情要从十几分钟前说起。

原本打算将实验室里带回来的工作最后扫一个尾就去泡澡休息的千空突然听到了玄关响起的门铃声。

这个时间来拜访的人不好好确认身份是不可能的，然而连周旋的时间都近乎没有留给他，一伙持枪的劫匪就直接破门而入将他制住。

最初他也有考虑过是否只是单纯的入室抢劫，但这一伙人来的时机实在过于凑巧，而随后超级英雄般出现的百舌更是将一切的推测坐实的明明白白。

他才是真正冲着他来的。

“我了解到的看来没错，你确实很聪明。”像是完全不在乎千空方才放出的威胁，百舌脸上笑容不变，“但是你是不是忘记了？我可不是像他们一样，”伸出的手指指了指玄关处劫匪们被杀的片甲不留落荒而逃时的方向，“破门而入的，只是好心舍身帮助一个陷入了困境的雌性而已。”

眼中浮现出轻浮笑意，如同黑豹漫步向被捆扎好的猎物，他满意地咧开嘴角。

“我相信法官们会酌情考虑这些的，对吧？”

为什么要这么大费周章？当然是需要一个名正言顺进入雌性家中的理由，多荒唐无稽都无所谓，反正不论是当今的法庭还是议会，都由雄性做着绝对的主导。

“······我不明白，百舌。”即便是被围困到退无可退的地步，千空依旧快速转动着大脑，“以你的立场和地位应该不会缺雌性。”

虽然司在最开始没有对他和盘托出，但这种事情只要稍加思索就能得到答案，千空可不觉得自己比那些花大把时间装点自己的雌性更有吸引力。

“理由？啊，大概是这个吧。”快速确认了无论是周遭还是眼前人的身上都没有任何能威胁到自己的武器，百舌放心地将手贴上眼前雌性的大腿。  
感受到掌下肌肉瞬间的紧绷，他的笑容更加肆意了。

“想要尝一尝狮子王司，灵长类最强的男人的妻子是什么味道，就是这么回事。”

就为了这种荒唐的理由······！

本以为在听过幻的讲述之后自己对这个男人的印象早已经越过谷底跌入负值，现在看来还远远没到下限。

“千空喜欢什么样的雄性呢？”在千空罕见的惊怒的眼神中，百舌顺着手下流畅的肌肉纹理向上掀开了轻薄的衬衫，雌性独有的这份细腻无论触摸多少次都不会令他厌倦。

“强悍的雄性吗？那样的话其实也可以考虑考虑我哦？毕竟，”张开嘴巴，他将低沉的声音混杂着暧昧的吐息喷洒在千空僵硬的颈侧，“你和司也只是配对婚姻的产物，之前根本没有培养过什么感情吧？”

！？

在自己无法看到的角度，千空扭曲了表情，不仅仅是因为眼前人卑鄙的行为，更是因为百舌言语间否定的东西。

就连千空自己都感到吃惊，他和司之间的感情被否定居然会让他爆发出这种程度的愤怒。

无论是为了司，为了幻，还是为了自己，有那么一瞬间，他想让眼前这个家伙······

“你可真瘦啊。”赞叹一样的声音，百舌将视线掠过那仿佛一只手就能掐得过来的腰部。

像是觉得眼前人的衬衫和裤子都格外碍事，能打碎人下颌骨的双手将扣子直接扯掉，瞪大眼睛的千空下意识抵抗起来，却理所当然的收效甚微。

被那双锐利红眸用冰冷的愤怒注视着，百舌却反而更加愉悦起来，就是要这样才好，过于温驯的战利品有时也会令人感到无聊，只有那些不肯妥协地挣扎到最后一刻的猎物才能最大限度地让猎手的血液翻滚沸腾。

如果挣扎的话，就用恐怖镇压；如果不接纳的话，就做到无法挽回为止。

至少在这个时代，雌性于他而言不过是唾手可得的玩物。

“百舌······！！”低到一个可怕程度的声音几乎找不到恐惧，只有滔天的怒火，在身体素质相差过于悬殊自己又毫无准备的当下，翻盘的机会真的是零也说不定，但那也不代表着他就会为了让自己少受点苦而委身妥协。

“啊，对了，顺便说一句，指望你的丈夫事后为你讨回这一票也是没用的哦。”丝毫没有将千空的挣扎当一回事，百舌伸手将那瘦削却弧度圆润的肩膀从凌乱的衬衫中剥出来，盛满肉欲的黑瞳中映照出的少年肢体雪白柔韧，因为过于紧绷而微微地颤抖着，反倒更显得肌理流畅，惹人怜爱。

阅人无数的百舌见过无数雌性保养得当的漂亮裸体，但即便是他也不得不承认眼前呈现的风景独有一种与众不同的吸引力，宛如风格独特的艺术品，第一眼就将雄性的眼球牢牢抓住。

司那家伙，还真是有够好运。

虽然在搏击场上自己未必能赢，但除此之外的地方可就不一样了。

毕竟他可不像那位灵长类最强，正人君子的表里如一。

“你对综合格斗大赛有多少了解？千空。”欣赏够了上半身，已然进入状态的百舌终于决定进入正题，在千空骤然睁大的双眼中，他将另一只手向着少年裤腰探去。

“今年的新赛季就快开始了，他那双拳头上系着多少生意，你能想象吗？”向下游走的手被死命地抓住了，竖起的指甲一部分掐进肉中，带来微不足道的刺痛，百舌勾起嘴角，“综合格斗的赛场上可不对私人恩怨网开一面，如果这个节骨眼上他和我起了流血冲突，受影响最大的你觉得会是谁？”

红眸瞪大，千空脑海中闪过病床上的未来，和凝视着自己妹妹时司眼底的柔光。

“所以，千空，接受现实吧，你今晚属于我。”

意识因为某个刺耳的词汇骤然清醒，千空沉下脸，冷冷凝视着百舌。

属于他？在这个地方？在他和司都还没有做到最后一步之前？

别让人笑掉大牙了！

“呋呋，百舌，现在说这些可还太早了。”眯起眼睛，带着破釜沉舟的气势，千空在百舌反应过来之前就将手腕猛地压在了自己的嘴唇上！

若是不能通过对眼前人造成伤害来让他停手的话，至少还可以反其道而行之。

终于反应过来的百舌也瞪大眼睛，瞬间的迟疑让阻止眼前人变得不可能，然而在千空发狠咬下去之前，比什么都快的，一个熟悉的青年的声线响了起来。

“小百舌，可以请你放开小千空吗？”将黑洞洞的枪口以双手对准百舌，幻的面色十分平静，唯一泄露情绪的只剩下那双烟灰蓝的眼睛，仿佛无机制的玻璃珠，不掺杂一丝人类的感情。

“否则我真的会开枪的哦。”杀死了他的孩子，搅乱了他的人生，如今还想要对他重要的存在出手吗？身为公众人物的矜持都见鬼去吧，如果留在舞台上的代价就是不断地失去，他宁愿在这里将一切做个了断。

“······是捡了刚才那群绑匪留下的枪吗？那就是货真价实的了，但是你会用吗？幻。”回应百舌试探的是擦过他耳畔，轰碎了一整面窗户的干脆一枪。

百舌手上的动作顿住，非常识时务的，他缓缓举起手转过身来。

“冷静，幻，我们没必要走到这一步。”百舌的声音带着一种令人不适的腻滑，仿佛看不见那正对自己的枪口，他的姿态放松而顺从，却依旧让人感受到无形的压迫力。

在百舌身后终于重获自由的千空来不及去照管衣衫不整的自己，越过男人肩膀捕捉到的幻的身影颤抖着，烟灰蓝的双眸也被泪水充斥，看上去离彻底崩溃只有一线之隔。

“笨蛋！幻！赶快跑！别管我了！”怒吼声响彻寂静的夜色，后窗中灌入的冷风呼啸着，像是谁的呜咽。

百舌迈出的每一步都像是踏在幻的胸口，黑发的雌性剧烈地喘息着，持枪的手浮现出经络，被深锁在记忆最底层的光影散乱地回放，耳畔都是绝望的惨叫，口鼻中都是铁的锈气。

不要过来、不要再靠近我！

“我知道我们之间有些误会，但是我也不过是替你做了对你我都最有利的选择，不是吗？”

幻的表情因为这句话更加地扭曲了，自责、悔恨与压抑的屈辱一齐沸腾起来，所有心灵魔术师的圆滑和克制都灰飞烟灭了，此刻的他听不见千空焦急的大吼，也看不到百舌得逞的微笑，黑发的雌性心中只叫嚣着一个想法：只有这个男人绝对不能原谅。

至于扣下扳机后的自己会付出怎样的代价，早已经不重要了。

冲动压倒了所有理智，幻咬紧牙关，眼眶滚出眼泪，猛然抬头将枪口对准百舌！

“你太感情用事了，幻，这是雌性的通病。”因为过于激动而痉挛的肌肉根本没法做到像第一次那样干脆地开枪，对于将身体素质锻炼到极限的格斗家而言，一瞬的迟滞就足以颠覆战局——

以体重将雌性牢牢压制在地板上，百舌在那只把持着危险武器的手腕上毫不留情地施力，漆黑火器滑落在地板上，被第一时间捡起倒空了所有子弹。

“这可真像是昨日重现啊，幻。怀念吗？”彻底掌控猎物的心理也是优秀猎手的必修课，毒蛇一样的手指爬过脆弱脖颈处的皮肤，指腹处传来的脉搏剧烈而急促，百舌勾起一个残酷的笑容。

“幻！！！”身后传来另一个雌性暴怒的吼声，漫不经心回复着不要着急的百舌将仍在挣扎的雌性从地上拎起，为这份意外的惊喜而愉悦。

然而他的得意没能持续下去。

“不许动。”陌生的男声在背后传来，身着警服的绿眼雄性板着脸将枪口对准了他的后背，百舌的脚步一顿，视线落在尽头墙壁上那扇被打碎的窗户上。

该死，忘了考虑开枪的动静了。

“把你手上的雌性放下，否则我有权力射击。”负责巡视这一整片街区的金狼凝视着百舌的背影严肃地说，法律虽然对雄性充满包容，但那也仅限于在不威胁到雌性人身安全的情况下。在性别比例本就已经十分悬殊的当今，任何针对雌性的生命威胁都会被处以重刑。

“······我知道了。”将幻的衣领松开，百舌又一次举起双手，声音里第一次显现出了恼火，千空在金狼持枪走近给百舌戴上手铐的瞬间就扑到了幻身边，一直在自己哥哥身后狐假虎威的银狼见形式已经得到控制，也赶快钻了出来跑到千空身边。

“喂！幻！你怎么样？振作点！该死的！”倒在地板上的黑发雌性已经呈现出过呼吸的征兆，千空不得不咬着牙把他从地上拉起来，一边拍着他的背一遍在他耳边安抚暗示。

“那个······你们还好吧？”资历尚浅从没见过这阵仗的银狼下意识地把手搭在千空肩上想要询问情况，白发的雌性却浑身一震，猛地打开了他的手。

肉体拍打的声音清脆，千空和银狼同时一愣，几秒的沉默过去，千空狠狠皱了一下眉头，将眼睛移开，“抱歉，能暂时别管我们吗？”

“啊、啊！好的······”后知后觉自己做了多莽撞的事情的银狼赶忙高举双手跳开，倒退着转回自己哥哥那边帮忙处理罪魁祸首了。

在他的沉声安抚下，幻的呼吸渐渐平复，千空的视线掠过面目阴沉的百舌，幻通红的眼眶，最终遁入四分五裂的窗户外黑沉沉的暗水中。

这将注定是个难以成眠的夜晚。

抓紧自己凌乱的衣衫，千空抿紧了嘴唇。

在浴室门前伫立许久，司迟疑着叩了扣门。

门后的水声已经停息很久了，在两个多小时前就一脸倦色地躲进去的人却还没有半点出来的迹象。

接到警局打来的电话的瞬间他险些没把手机捏碎，还能支撑着自己向导演和经纪人告假一路狂飙到警局的仅剩毫厘的理智也在看到身披毛毯，眼睑低垂着坐在值班室里的千空的时候彻底崩断。

在那之前司从没有想过自己也会有这么强烈的亲手杀死一个人的想法。

也许是他的表情过于可怕，陪着千空坐在值班室等他过来的那个金发小巡警甚至一瞬间伸手按到了枪套上，紧接着从门外进来的另一个黑发巡警表情同样严肃，他们盯着他就像盯着一个随时可能引爆的不定时炸弹。

“千空······！”那时候的他却无暇顾及他人无关紧要的看法。三步并作两步将座椅上的人抱进怀里，灵长类最强的声音抖得夸张。

曾经即便是面对体型数倍于自己的对手的时候也从没有涌现出的恐惧的情感如同冰冷的海水将他没顶，司几乎不敢去想象如果他没有遵从自己的第六感让幻去确认状况的话，这个漫长的夜晚最终会走向怎样的结局。

如果是那样的话，他一定会用自己的方法亲手解决掉那个男人。

“嘶——！轻一点笨蛋，骨头都要碎了。”半睁着红眸，千空嘴角的微笑中掺杂着一种司从未见过的复杂的苦涩味道。

臂弯中瘦削的肩膀也僵硬地绷着——他没有像平时一样回抱住他。

深红棕色的瞳孔扩大，司在原地怔了几秒。

因为确认了千空的安全而短暂被压制住的怒火又一次被点燃，司捏紧拳头沉着脸转向在一旁皱眉观察着他们的黑发巡警。

“百舌在哪里？”他听见自己如是发问，声音冷得像冰。

“我们目前已经对他做出了妥善的处理。”勉强顶住灵长类最强释放出的压迫感，金狼艰难地回答。

没有得到自己想要的答案的司眯起眼睛，不知什么时候已经悄悄起身的银狼一个劲向着门口挪移。

“我觉得我已经表达的······？”打断司话音的是千空拽住他衣角的手，少年拢了拢自己肩上的毛毯，让那块柔软下垂的织物遮住他还未来得及换下的衬衫。

难得有些暗淡下去的红眸盯着地板，千空的声音平淡无波：“我们回去吧，司。”

没有歇斯底里的发泄也没有任性的不依不饶，仅仅是平静地将现实接受消化，单单是看着这样的千空就让司觉得心如刀绞。

保护好他本应该是他的职责。

回程的车上千空在后座将双眼瞌上，在他无法得见的角度，手握方向盘的司凝视后视镜的神色被痛苦与自责充斥。

千空，经历了今天这一切的你，还会······

“千空，你还好吗？”

饱含担忧的声音穿过磨砂玻璃在浴室内单调地回响，半晌过去却没得到任何回应，暖橙灯光下男人的神色因为忧虑而更显深邃。

在原地迟疑片刻，担忧最终还是盖过了一切，司转动把手直接侧身探进浴室，却被映入眼帘的第一个画面惊地瞪大眼睛——

赤身裸体浸泡在已经冷下去的水中的千空双唇指尖都透着失温的苍白，仿佛根本没有注意到司的闯入，大睁着鲜红双眼的少年有些神经质地一遍遍擦洗着自己的上半身，过于明亮的灯光下白的几乎要溶解在空气中的皮肤上已经有几块隐约浮现出了皮下出血的细小红点，乍看过去格外触目惊心。

“快住手千空！！”倒吸了一口气，司冲到浴缸边缘拉住少年机械动作着的手腕。

像是这一秒才意识到浴室里另一个人的存在似的，千空如梦初醒一般猛然瞪大眼睛。怔怔地和近在咫尺的司对上视线，浑身僵硬的少年反射性地向后挪移，手中挣动感传达出的明显的抗拒意味让司和千空都不禁一愣。

长久的沉默，宽敞浴室里湿淋淋的水汽攀上男人的长发和衣袖，晶莹水珠挂在浓长睫毛上，那样垂着头沉默地站着，却还不舍得放开眼前人冰凉手腕的男人一瞬间像是在流泪。

“千空你······已经讨厌雄性了吧？”自言自语一样地低声喃喃，不去看千空表情的司比任何时候都更像一头受了伤又着了水，哀哀地呜咽着的野兽。

无论是身边重要的友人还是自己，都遭受了来自雄性肆无忌惮的轻慢、恶意和中伤，普通雌性尚且有留下永久的心理阴影，再也没法正常面对雄性的可能，又何况是坚韧骄傲如千空。

抓住千空手腕的手不知何时已经松开了，明明下定决心的时候像是把灵魂挖去一块，司的动作却显得很轻柔。

“嗯，我暂时出去一下吧，但是千空还是赶快起来比较好，再泡下去会着凉的。”挂着不变的温和笑容，司直起上半身将距离拉远，“我去把客房收拾好，今天千空就······”

“闭嘴，笨蛋。”水珠顺着发梢滚落到水面，溅起湿冷的水花，头顶灯光明亮，千空的神态却隐没在阴影中。

像是在医院的走廊和警局的值班室时一样，他扯住了他的衣角。

“司你这家伙，别擅自揣测我的想法啊。”为什么要露出那种好像我随时都会离开的表情，“我在你眼里就是这种程度的人吗？”

咬牙切齿地抬起头，千空在司怔然的目光中一把扯住他垂在身侧的大手，贴上自己平坦的下腹部。

并不是抗拒你的触碰，而是对险些没能保护好本该是留给你的自己的一切而无可避免地感到屈辱和羞耻。

熟悉的温度熨平失温的肌肤，那是与被百舌触碰时反胃的恶心截然不同的心情，某种突如其来的领悟这个时候才将千空击中，「啊，原来我是这种心情啊。」的话语如同温度正好的水缓缓漫溢出他的瞳孔。

“进来吧，司，进到这里来。”手掌施力，千空将那比自己大了不止一圈的手按进柔软小腹，他的嘴角勾起，眼中目光又嚣张又温柔，“让我怀孕，让我生出孩子。”

他从水中起身，白皙裸体仿佛神话中的生物，千空抬起双臂搂过司的脖颈，闭上眼睛贴了贴他的嘴唇。

“让我成为你的雌性。”

司怔了好一会儿，突然扯过墙壁金属架上的宽大浴巾，将千空整个裹好打横抱起大步跨出了浴室。

通往卧室的十几米路程都仿佛觉得漫长，灵长类最强浓密的黑发在空中掠过，被扔上床垫的时候千空甚至有些脑缺血的晕眩，以至于在男人下一秒对唇舌的入侵中只能发出胡乱的、小动物似的呻吟。

被浴室里冷掉的澡水夺走的体温也随着性欲的苏醒而急剧升温，脸颊染上稀薄血色，嘴唇也被咬的充血红肿的雌性在男人终于大发慈悲将自己放开的即刻就喷出了一声嗤笑。

“这么迫不及待？”被整个禁锢在灵长类最强宽阔而坚实的臂弯中，千空环着司的后颈，以白皙圆润的膝盖轻轻摩擦顶弄眼前人胯部早已经顶起的沉甸甸一块。

回应他的是臀缝中毫不犹豫地插入的手指，略带薄茧的指腹揉捏过大腿内侧细腻的软肉，司的声音因为压抑的欲求而削减了几分温柔，多了几丝低沉，却仍旧性感得要命。

粘液被亮晶晶地抹开，连润滑步骤都几乎可以省略地吞入两根粗大手指，千空挑衅的声音猛地被掐灭在喉咙里，比常人粗长太多的手指不偏不倚长驱直入，坚硬骨节压在敏感点上细细碾动研磨，修剪整齐的指尖则是在子宫口试探戳弄。

口中溢出的娇声把自己都吓了一跳，千空腰部不住地扭动拱起，纤细手指抓住司浓密黑发，手臂上肌肉因为用力而起伏，既像是在推拒，又像是在说：对，就是这样。

“都已经湿成这样了，千空也很兴奋吧？”耳畔响起的是只有在床上的时候才会听到的，能瞬间将人的羞耻心推向顶峰的内容。

那样不知廉耻的话从有着那样端正容貌和正直品格的人口中说出来，却意外的不会让千空感觉违和，反倒是让下腹和前端的胀痛更加难以忍受了。

羞耻地鼓起腮帮，这个时候才后知后觉自己在浴室究竟说出了怎样不得了的发言的千空以小臂挡住绯红的半张脸，另一只手在后穴针对敏感点和子宫口的进攻中不住不住地抓挠在灵长类最强宽阔的后背上。

“啊······嗯哼、哈啊啊······！”最敏感的深处被毫不留情地蹂躏，快感在下腹积累，面孔稚嫩的少年将纤细脖颈拉扯到快要折断，大腿根和小腿肚都触电似的痉挛、轻颤，圆圆的、大颗大颗的泪水从潋滟如葡萄酒的红眸中扑簌簌地滚落下来。

司忽然觉得心口一紧。

这个永远都如此骄傲的，世界上也许是最聪明的，面对着绝对强势的雄性和穷途末路的困境也不显露出一丝胆怯的雌性，此刻却在他给予的快感中沉沦、深陷，甚至在他还没有真正进入他时，就已经流了眼泪。

手下的内壁倏地一紧，感受到熟悉的压迫感的司下意识想要加快动作，却被千空用颤抖着的手指扒住了手腕。带着浓重的鼻音，少年抽了一下鼻翼：“够了，笨蛋，你再弄我就要射出来了。”

那样不好吗？微微偏向一边肩膀的脸孔传达出这样的信息，半羞半脑地用额头撞了一下司的下巴，千空凶巴巴地吼道：“烦死了！要进来就给我赶快！”

十六岁贫弱科学使的体力和公认的灵长类最强的男人可没得比，如果让自己先去了的话，他恐怕没法保证能做到最后。

大概只愣了两秒，司露出恍然大悟的表情，紧接着就带着抑制不住的笑意将吻一个个印在少年精致的锁骨，白皙的胸膛和平坦的小腹上。

下腹因为内部的空虚和热意而一阵阵收紧，千空扣住司的后脑勺哑声催促道：“快点笨蛋！你在磨蹭什么呢？”

将那暴露在空气中挺立着的浅色乳头含入口中，以牙齿拉扯、磨蹭和轻咬，听着千空口中愈发破碎和甜腻呻吟的司不明白这怎么能被称作磨蹭。

可以的话，他乐意以双唇吻遍他的每一寸肌肤，从莹润的脚趾尖到湿润轻颤的眼睫毛，眼前人身体的每一寸于他而言都恍若神迹，他愿意以朝拜者的身份虔诚地欣赏，尽职地守护。

不过既然千空催促他。

将湿淋淋的指尖从软热的后穴中抽离，骨节脱出时入口下意识地收缩，发出轻微的“啵”的一声，千空咬紧下唇，把自己整个翻过去，通红的脸埋进枕头里。

“千空······”一时不能理解千空意图的司轻声呼唤，从柔软枕面中抬起头的千空扭过脸，水红色的双眸嗔怒地瞪了他一眼，而后便在司放大的瞳孔中用早已软透的双腿支撑起下半身，手肘胳膊贴在柔软床褥上摆出一个跪趴姿势。

纤细手指向后扒开饱满臀肉，将通红的穴口也拉扯的微微变形，让人能从那翕张着的肉褶里窥见晶莹蠕动着的肠壁。

“进来，笨蛋！”

与千空强忍耻意下达的命令同时响起的是肉体拍打的清脆声响和液体在狭窄空间内被挤压搅动的咕叽咕叽的声音，已经充血到极限的阴茎抵住又软又热的穴口一口气捅入，坚硬头部被傲人尺寸直接送入先前最多只接纳过三指的柔嫩子宫口，粗大柱身将甬道整个撑开又严丝合缝地填满，多余的爱液被毫不留情地挤出，顺着流畅大腿滴滴嗒嗒落到床单上，牵拉出一道道晶莹粘腻的细线。

“哈啊啊啊啊！！嗯啊、啊······！”即便有了心理准备也过于超出预计的尺寸让千空在插入的瞬间就迎接了一次后穴的强烈高潮，旺盛喷发的爱液被龟头尽数堵在宫腔内，更加剧了内部的胀痛和麻痒。

紧致、湿热的内壁突然的收缩挤压让司也瞬间头皮发麻，灵长类最强的自制和定力也被推入岌岌可危的悬崖边界，一手扶住眼前晃动着的胯骨，另一手握住饱满臀肉大力抽送几下，司听到千空喉咙里一声窒息的呻吟。

“司、啊······哈啊啊，我又要······啊！”带着哭腔的呻吟高高低低地在司脑内盘旋，感到血气一同上涌的司双臂发力直接将千空拦腰抱起，崭新体位让肉刃埋没地更深，几乎要捅进宫腔内的深度终于让千空尖叫着哭出声来。

“没关系，有我在。”从后轻咬千空耳廓，司眉目温和地轻声许诺，与此同时腰部向上颠动，几十下又深又快又狠的抽送过后，千空猛然抓着床垫射在了他手里。

“哈啊、嗯啊······啊啊······”二度高潮的雌性双目失神，然而没有等他回过神来，身后雄性就将他利索地翻了个面，抬起他修长的双腿在肩上打开，继续一下下大力在肠道内操干。

“司、不、等等······啊！”高潮后本就过分敏感的雌性根本承受不住这样过量的刺激，引以为傲的大脑被几乎要转化为痛感的快感麻痹到根本无法思考和表达，只能大开着双腿承受着灵长类最强丝毫不见衰退的攻势。

也许是因为持续不断地快感的折磨，千空腿间的性器弹动几下，隐隐又有勃起的趋势，微微眯起眼睛的司伸手将那汩汩流淌着前液的柱身握住，在顶端小孔处轻轻戳刺。已经被干地两眼翻白，浑身脱力的千空的鼠蹊猛地收缩，浊白的精液在前后双重快感的夹击下缓缓渗出。

几乎要就这么被操晕过去，千空竭力睁开被泪水迷蒙的双眼，嘴唇开合了几下，似乎是呢喃了些什么。

被肠壁绞缠的脑内嗡嗡作响的司扶住少年纤细的腰部，将耳朵凑了过去细细地听，因为脱水和叫喊而嘶哑的嗓音只是微弱地重复着：······喜欢。

果然，喜欢你这家伙。

司睁大了眼睛。

热流一瞬间从胸中涌出，将千空汗涔涔的躯体在怀中搂紧，司又大力抽送了几十下，头部卡住子宫口，将精液全部射进了宫腔内。

在司释放的同时，千空也仰着脖子无声尖叫，掐着他的后背射出几股稀薄的精液。

几乎整个人都瘫在司的身上，千空颤动着眼睑大口大口地喘气，子宫内储留的大量精液将原本平坦的小腹顶出一个弧度，单论体感的话有些鼓胀难受，但浑身上下在疲惫之余却又弥漫着一股不可思议地充实和舒适感。

抽出自己的阴茎，司将他小心扶起，拢在自己的怀里，大手抚过腰侧，贴上小腹，“会怀孕吗？”

长长吐出一口气，千空摇摇头，“不知道，不过概率很低。”如果那么容易就能怀孕的话，他们两个兴许都不会碰面。

体力彻底透支，千空没清醒几秒上下眼皮就开始打架，看着困猫一样的少年，司微笑着将他放倒在床垫上。

长长打了个哈欠，千空抻了个懒腰就把自己蜷了起来。伸手关掉头顶吊灯，并未跟着一起歇息的司撑着下巴在黑暗中凝视着千空弧度模糊的侧脸。

在千空看不见的地方，司露出一个缱绻的微笑。

伸手拂开少年脸上的一缕刘海，司轻声说：“千空，我会帮你实现理想的。”

本以为不会得到回应，千空却在半梦半醒间迷迷糊糊地嘟囔道：“知道啦······你不是早就说过好多遍了······”

有那么多遍吗？司眨眨眼睛，在耳畔渐渐平稳下去的呼吸声中垂下了眼睑，认真地在心中重复道：无论如何，一定。

一定。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

00.

一睁开眼睛就被闪了个心脏骤停。

狮子王司这个男人的颜值是没有极限的，在这个春日的清晨迷迷糊糊被当事人叫醒的石神千空在看清楚眼前人的瞬间就深刻地理解了这个真理。

坐在下陷床垫另一端的男人身着成套的西装，姿态随意却又自带一种骨子里的优雅，愣愣瞪了那张温和注视自己的笑脸半分钟，刚被叫醒还没来得及回过神来的千空猛地把被子蒙过了自己的脑袋。

始料不及这种反应的司给吓了一跳。

“千空？”男人伸手冲着被沿拉过去，却被千空一个扭身坚定地躲开了，司抿嘴噗呲一笑，“怎么了？”

“闭嘴笨蛋！可恶······你这家伙的颜值都没有上限的吗！？”心跳的快从嗓子眼里蹦出来，藏在司看不见的角度的千空气急败坏地大吼。

一大早的就搞这一出，想把他逼出心脏病吗？

“嗯？千空刚刚说了什么吗？被子蒙着声音太小了没有听清楚，可以再说一遍吗？”

“······净胡说八道！”被憋的受不了，因为缺氧和恼怒而满脸通红的少年一把掀开被褥跨到高大格斗家身上和人滚到了一起。

“噗！抱歉抱歉！千空太可爱了不自觉就······”

“都说了让你闭嘴了吧笨蛋！”

清晨微凉的空气在笑声中缓缓升温，百舌事件过去的两个月之后，终于互通过心意的二人今天也在享受着拥有彼此的每分每秒。

在床上又闹了一会儿，本来还若有若无纠缠着的睡意也消散了个干干净净，盘腿坐在被褥中央的千空打了个哈欠，终于得以托着下巴细细打量起一大清早就盛装打扮的自己的雄性。

即便知道是毫无必要的事情，被无数粉丝和综艺节目的嘉宾评委盛赞为容貌华丽的灵长类最强还是在那双红眸的凝视中下意识紧张起来。

“怎么样？千空。”司捏了捏千空的小腿。

“把头发扎起来会更好点。”片刻的沉默后千空若有所思地点头，然后猝不及防地把脸凑近男人，慢条斯理地将他领带解开，绕在手指上。

自上而下得见的风景即便在夜色中亲手触摸品尝过无数次仍能轻易让司意动，捉住在胸口处乱动的手，男人前倾身体想去讨个早安吻，却被邪笑着扯开嘴角的千空用手里的领带狠勒了一下脖颈。

“别一大早的就这么有干劲啊你这家伙。”手指翻飞，幼时常年充当性格不拘小节的百夜面试时候的形象参谋的千空数秒之内就撤开上半身环起胳膊，满意地欣赏起那个自己打出的手艺丝毫没有退步的漂亮领结。

“这下顺眼多了。”反手打了一下灵长类最强的胸板，千空终于肯大发慈悲地给从刚才起就一直不错眼珠地盯着自己的男人一个深吻。

“起来吧，灵长类最强様。”嚣张笑着的千空赤脚踏上铺着厚厚绒毯的木质地板，冲浴室方向抬了抬下巴颏，“让你见识一下审美的科学。”

“干什么一大清早就打扮成这样？”把木梳放回洗手池的台子，千空用牙齿咬着发圈箍在手腕上，修长十指插进司不用特意打理就已然瀑布一般浓密柔顺的黑发间，向上拢起一个简单的马尾发型。

身为运动员的司除去为杂志拍硬照和上节目的需要之外很少主动穿正装，按他本人的话说，过于严丝合缝的剪裁和缺乏弹性的布料只会让他觉得拘束，所以即便是和他同居三月有余，几乎见过男人所有不为人知面孔的千空也没有如此近距离目睹过司身着西装的模样。

虽然的确是很有杀伤力，但也不得不让他心生疑惑。

“因为今天上午有一位赞助商需要去面谈。”在千空轻柔动作中大猫一样舒适地眯眼，司温声解释，镜中的千空抬起眉毛长长地嗯了一声。

“下午的班机不会影响吗？”综合格斗大会的新赛季在四月份如期启动，身为灵长类最强的司自然没有缺席的道理，俱乐部安排的班机定在下午五点钟，现在看来送别的时钟又要再往前拨动了。

“没关系的，这边的状况已经传达过了，商谈结束后那边也会专门派车过去。”

“欸——蛮周全的嘛，名字和内容呢？”造型大功告成，千空从后托着司的脸左右动了动看了看效果，原本以为会听到什么有名的大企业大会社的的名字，司却一反常态地轻轻摇头。

“这个现在还不可以说出来，是秘密。”

“哈？”还从没在司这里吃过闭门羹的千空饶有兴味地抬起眉毛，“那你准备什么时候说？”

“嗯，这一次的综合格斗大赛也夺冠的话？”微微偏了一下脑袋，司笑着回答。

“那不是迟早的事情吗······”闲暇时观摩过司比赛录像带的千空清楚地知道司是多么破格的强者，一时不能明白个中区别的千空却也没有特别在意，只拍拍手将因为身量过高而格外占地的雄性轰了出去。

“嘛算了，反正比赛结束之后我应该也会有事情需要告诉你。”将自己的漱口杯接满水，千空漫不经心将牙膏挤上刷毛。

“嗯？”接收到意料之外信息的司在浴室门外愣了一下，“千空也？是什么样的事情？”

“呋呋，都说了要等到你比赛回来了吧？本来没打算这么早透露给你这家伙的，不过现在看来咱们两个彼此彼此了。”将牙刷塞进嘴里的千空邪笑两声，却在味蕾品尝到熟悉的薄荷味道的瞬间因为反胃感干呕了几下。

“没事吧？”原本还想继续追问的司闻声挂上担忧表情，又从门外探进半个脑袋。

闭眼深呼吸几下，终于将突如其来的不适感压制住的千空停顿一秒就又若无其事地继续刷起牙来，含含混混地回复：“没事啦，八成是因为空腹的缘故吧。”

侧身将倚在门框上的灵长类最强推出去，回过头的千空向水池里吐出一口泡沫，“话说回来你这家伙的早餐怎么办？”

虽然有点出人意料，但也许是因为在千空身边就能睡的很安稳的缘故，同居在家的大多数时候都是千空醒的更早，早饭之类自然也是千空一手包办，但今天显然不是那样的场合。

“早餐的话不用担心，那边也有一起准备。”

果然很周全啊。再一次在心中感叹一句，捕捉到玄关防盗门开启的声音的千空吐掉口中的漱口水，匆匆将嘴巴擦干就跑去了玄关。

这一次把眼前人送走，下一次再想见面恐怕就要等到半月以后了。

没有谁第一时间说出什么温情脉脉的话，他们一来不是那样的性格，二来也不需要冗长的话语去传达心意，十几秒的凝视过后，千空先噗嗤笑出声。

“别让我等太久啊，司。”

“嗯，我知道。”

高大雄性弯下腰与微微踮脚的雌性交换了一个轻吻，而后便转身走出公寓大门，冲着约好的地点走去了。

“您好，非常欢迎您的到来，我的主人已经在会客室恭候多时了，请随我走这边。”梳着明显与当今时代严重脱节的发型的纤细女管家带领司不紧不慢地行进在宽阔长廊上。

不仅仅是管家的打扮，眼前这栋别墅无论是设计还是装修风格都仿佛让人置身于中世纪的欧洲贵族府邸，如果换成任何一个初来乍到的普通人也许早就已经按捺不住东张西望了，但司却只是安静跟随着女管家的脚步，神色平和而淡然。

穿过长的仿佛没有尽头的走廊，两名容貌端正的女仆低头为他们将会客室的大门缓缓打开，翘腿坐在门后酒红沙发上的男人有着耀眼的金发和巧克力色的眼睛：七海财阀如今的掌权人七海龙水。

也是他这一次最大的合作对象。

率先露出表示友好的笑容，在眼前男人清脆的响指声中司从善如流地落座在对面位置。

“那么时间有限，请允许我单刀直入地说了。”十指交叉放在膝盖上，灵长类最强的男人的气势并不因客场谈判而有丝毫衰减，“关于上次我在合作要求中提出的，这一次的国际空间站宇航员志愿者海选把雌性也纳入报名范围的事情，能做到吗？”

听到广播中叫出的自己的号码，千空从走廊的公共塑料椅上站起，将刚刚拿到结果的体检报告和化验单一并握在手里走进了空出的诊室。

灰白发色面容严肃的男人皱眉在化验单和报告上用圆珠笔圈圈点点了一番，末了在千空罕见的有些收敛的表情中抬起头认真说道：“从激素水平和身体状况来看目前一切正常，可以说情况已经基本稳定下来了，不需要太担心流产的问题，把消息传达给家属也没关系。”

在这个受孕率和生育率都低的可怜的时代，不少雌性即便幸运中标也会等到多次复查情况稳定后再将结果告知自己的丈夫和家属，看到千空毫不掩饰地松了一口气的样子，贾斯帕也不禁在心里微微一笑。

新生命的孕育和诞生总是令人欣喜万分的，在这个时代尤甚。

低下头将早期注意事项和复查日期都写进病历本，贾斯帕在千空垂眸凝视小腹的目光中祝贺道：“恭喜，前期发育这么好的胚胎现在已经很少见了，之后大概率也会顺利的。”

“呋呋，那就承你吉言，贾斯帕。”眼中光芒又更明亮了几分的千空将病历和单据都收拾妥当，起身摆摆手便告辞了。

走出医院大门直射而来的阳光分外明亮，将几日来连绵阴雨积攒的颓废湿气一扫而空，虽然知道是缺乏合理性的想法，千空还是抬起头露出一个不输烈日的笑容。

这应该，就算是个好兆头吧。

将手在目前还平坦着的小腹处虚托了一下，千空勾起嘴角大步向着地铁站走过去。

那天到现在一共两个月，挺有能耐的嘛，司。

舱内提示关闭手机的通知已经响了两遍，被睁开眼睛的司拿在手中的手机屏幕却突然亮起，看着通讯录里唯一一个特别联系人的名字，司轻笑一声压低声音将电话接起。

“坐上飞机了吗？司。”

“嗯，不过就快要起飞了，讲不了太久。”

“这样啊······上午的商谈顺利吗？”千空的声音罕见的带了点含混的语焉不详，对自己伴侣在嘴巴上偶尔的不坦率心知肚明的司只是温和地轻笑。

“那件事情很顺利，所以回来之后告诉千空的也会是好消息。”

眼前浮现出那间宽敞的会客室，巨大落地窗外照射进来的阳光如同一道通往天国的阶梯，金发的男人接过自己管家以托盘敬上的酒水，爽快地告诉他只要他乐意入驻七海财团，这样的条件不过是微不足道的见面礼。

合约完成的唯一条件便是他先证明自己实力，换句话说，在这一次的综合格斗赛场上再一次卫冕冠军。

“呋呋，这样啊，那可真是可喜可贺。”电话另一头的声音越来越低，几秒的沉默过后，千空忽然嗤笑了一声，“很不巧这边要告诉你的也是好消息，绝对会吓到你这家伙的那种。”

“我这边大概也会让千空吓一跳哦？”两个不知怎的突然攀比起来的小孩子在几秒的僵持之后同时喷笑出声。

广播里空姐甜美的声音响了最后一遍，电话另一头的千空显然也听到了。将笑容收敛起来，少年催了男人把电话挂断，在一连串的「坠机恐吓」中司一边笑着点头称是一边慢吞吞地长按下关机按钮。

俱乐部为他这个王牌选手安排的舱位显然足够高档，屏幕暗下去的瞬间，司的身畔也不再有其他声音，伴随一阵螺旋桨的轰鸣与失重带来的轻微不适感，硕大无朋的白鸟腾空而起，穿越傍晚时候玫瑰色的层云与漫天的金水。

将头靠在玻璃窗户上，司轻轻瞌上眼睛。

啊——没能顺利地说出来呢。

我现在就已经开始想念你了这句话。

如果幸福有顶点的话，现在应该确定无疑已经达到了吧？所以在这之后的急转直下，才没有任何人可以提前预料。

明暗交错的光线中是觥筹交错的声音。

面对着跳跃烛光与精致菜肴沉默舞动刀叉的是两个体格和年龄都相差悬殊的雄性，年龄偏大的那个有着几乎两倍于普通人的骨架却干瘦而枯槁，发黑的眼白让他乍看上去几乎像个奇幻作品里才会登场的不死骷髅。

像是觉得时机到了，接过身边丰满雌性女仆递过来的餐巾，荆棘冲仍在沉默进餐的百舌露出一个意味深长的笑。

“上次的那件事可真够不妙的呢，百舌。”上翘的嘴角咧开一个不加掩饰的狞笑，荆棘的声音里既有调侃也有奚落，“所以说你们这些年轻人还是太过沉不住气，如果都能像叔叔我一样小心谨慎，就不会落到这种地步了。”

看着对面青年的神色因自己的话而渐渐阴沉，荆棘眯起眼睛志得意满地微笑。

咔叭！

两个月前因为蓄意侵犯已婚雌性和涉嫌威胁雌性人身安全等等多项指控而被最高法庭传唤的百舌捏断了手里银质餐叉。

“不劳你老人家费心，荆棘。”像是彻底失去了胃口，体型比起荆棘而言小得多却肌肉精实的雄性向后靠在椅背上，双手向前一推，“我有我自己的复仇方法。”

像他这样游走在灰色地带的人多少都有些靠得住的关系网，原本依照最高法庭宣判至少得在监狱里蹲完后半辈子的他不到一个月就被捞了出来。

虽然碍于灵长类最强的威胁没法再回到一直以来签约的俱乐部，曾经的住所和身份之类也一律不能再用了，但那些也不过是副业之类的东西，作为某种程度上和司一样破格的强者，你自然不能指望他只依靠正规比赛来赚取钱和人脉。

“哦——你说的是那个「击败灵长类最强」的计划吗？你准备怎么做？在叔叔我看来那可是个相当无懈可击的能人。”像是根本没有把百舌的声明当一回事，荆棘慢条斯理地碾动着自己的一捋胡须，连他这样谨小慎微的人都觉得无懈可击的家伙，无论是正面突破还是偷袭，成功的可能性都无限接近于零。

“我可没有告诉你的理由，你只要知道我一定会让他在总决赛无法上场就足够了。”百舌扯开嘴角，嚣张狞笑。

狮子王司为什么能得到那么优厚的待遇，数之不尽的橄榄枝和无数粉丝的追捧？所有的这些喜爱和光环都建立在一个中心上：他是综合格斗赛场上永远的赢家。

把宝押在他身上绝对不会出错，只有他是面对任何对手都绝对不会输的怪物与传奇，作为一出生就带着浓厚暴力美学色彩的综合格斗会，地下拳市和公开的赌博从来就不曾停息。

就像他曾经说过的，狮子王司这个男人那双拳头上系着的生意一般人根本无法想象。

然而任何事物都存在两面，有人因狮子王司的战无不胜而赚的盆满钵满，也就有人为此蒙受天文数字的损失。

该向哪一方示好一目了然。他只需要适当的金额和调度权，就完全可以达成所有人的目的。

“那叔叔我可真是为你高兴，如果你的计划能顺利是再好不过的了，但是、”两道裂缝一样的眼睛里射出不怀好意的幽光，“若是这一次你也不幸搞砸了的话，可不要怪叔叔我对你袖手旁观了。”

淌混水的人都随时要有自身难保的觉悟，百舌已经失误过一次，天晓得为了挽回曾经的损失他又与新的合作对象订立了什么危险的契约。

此刻他暂时收留百舌也不过是看在他们曾经合作过而且都有着某项相同的兴趣爱好罢了，绝非对他这个人有多么欣赏，若是这一次百舌的计划泡汤，他第一时间要做的就是撇清关系。

“哼哼，承你吉言，老家伙。”强压下怒火，百舌阴森森的视线让凑过来为他撤走餐盘的雌性忍不住地发抖。

我们等着看吧，司。

耳畔隐约有争执声。

在会场外街头漫步的司驻足向不远处的巷口侧目而视。

就如同所有人预料的一样，灵长类最强在今年的新赛季也保持了一如既往势不可挡无人能敌的强劲实力和完美的胜率。初赛和半决赛都是一路碾压着赢下来，从离开日本至今过去整整一周，他就已经站上了决赛的八角笼。

只要能够拿下接下来的这场胜利，他就可以兑现自己最大的承诺，这不仅仅是为了和千空的约定，也是出于他对自己将来的规划和考量。

像他这样早已登顶的拳王虽然待遇优厚，但拳击这样有损脑神经的运动毕竟不是能够长期从事的职业，只是在与千空结婚之前他很少去思考其他赚钱的可能性罢了。但如今他已经不是孤身一人，哪怕是多一分一秒也好，他想要和自己的家人更长久地一起生活下去。

在这一次的卫冕之后，他就会在七海财阀的帮助下渐渐退出格斗场，在财阀内部为他提供的平台上以另外的方式发挥自己的才能。

按照那个一直坚持不懈向他寻求合作的青年企业家的话说，他这样的能人无论在哪个领域都能凭借自己的意志力和天赋出人头地。

也许是想要最后看一看这个自己光顾过数次，予他痛苦也予他荣耀的会场，在离决赛开场还有几个小时的时候司决定出去走一走。

越走近巷口争执声就越明晰，间或掺杂着金属碰撞的声响和成年男人的粗声咒骂，司略微蹙拢了眉心。

每年综合格斗大会的举办场地都无疑设立在海外的繁华大都市，但繁华往往又与混乱相互勾连，每一个在此谋求财富的人都应有对等的觉悟，这一次他之所以会停下脚步也是因为听到了小孩子的声音。

很稚嫩的男孩的声音，几乎还没进入变声期，成年人的自作自受司可以目不斜视，但一个小孩子无论如何不该遭受这样的对待。

幼时在海滩上遭遇的种种在脑海中浮现，司加快脚步侧身闪入巷内，逼仄暗处的情景与他设想中大致相同，冷眼估算出对手的人数和武装水平，直到结束战斗只用了不到一分钟。

跨过失去意识的一众粗鲁雄性，司一边挂上温和的笑容一边迈步向着满脸青肿地跌坐在地，只知道愣愣看着他的男孩走去。

“内脏和骨头没伤着吧？还站得起来吗？能把名字告诉我吗？”像是为了避免自己过于高大的身躯给眼前的男孩造成无谓的压迫感，司轻轻蹲下，“没关系的，已经不用害怕了。”

被面容旖丽的亚洲男子柔声安慰似乎让男孩取回了一些镇定，巷口外微弱的光照射到他仰起的脸上，这时候司才注意到他有着一头柔顺的黑色短发和罕见的红眼睛。

如果自己和千空也能有孩子的话，说不定就会像眼前的男孩一样。

为心中突然冒出的想法怔了一下，司看向男孩的目光又多了几分亲切，看到男孩仍旧坐在地上，司以不会惊吓到他的动作冲他伸出了手。

“如果腿软了的话抓着我的手就好，我会把你送到最近的警局去。”距离决赛开场还有大约两个小时，行程绰绰有余赶得及。

但似乎是对警局颇为抵触，男孩猛地摇头，“警局的话不行！绝对不行！”

稍显惊讶地睁大眼睛，司耐心问道：“为什么不行？”

“因为如果去了警局的话，就会有人过来把妹妹强制收容到福利院去！”

听到了意料之外的回答，司愣了一下，眼前男孩的身影似乎和幼时的自己发生了一点小小的重叠，想要保护自己的家人，不想和重要的人分开的心情是作不了假的，这个男孩也许确实和自己有着相似的童年。

怀着些许复杂的心情，司垂下眼角温和地说：“好吧，我不会再说那样的话了，但是既然如此，你可以暂时跟我一起走吗？”

虽然现在马上就要开始决赛没有时间详细了解内情，但最多今天傍晚他就可以了结所有的工作，剩下的时间直到回程的飞机起飞之前都由他自己随意支配。

迟疑了片刻，男孩缓缓点了点头，握住司伸出的那只手和他拉近距离——

异变就是在这个瞬间发生的。

原本已经被他打晕在地的某个男人突然从地上弹起，手握弹簧刀猝不及防冲着男孩的颈动脉扎去。深红棕色双眼猛然睁大，用最短的时间反应过来的司一手将男孩揽向自己，一手精准地捏住了男人的手腕！

锐器刺入肉体的声音猝然响起。

滴答，滴答。

灵长类最强不可置信的瞳孔中映照出男孩泪流满面的脸孔，握住刀柄的两只幼小手掌被鲜血染红，雪亮匕首不偏不倚地没入了他的侧腹。

“对不起、大哥哥······”男孩颤抖的声音中愈来愈多不明身份的人从巷口涌入，然而在他重复第二遍之前，高大男人就干脆利落地折断了他身后男人持刀的手腕！

弹簧刀落地，在男孩震惊的眼神中，司将外套撕碎紧紧缠在腰上止血，眯起眼睛摆出格斗的起势。

“不是你的错。”连呼吸都没有紊乱，司背对男孩淡淡地说，“这一切都不是你的错。”

砰！

啊！

盯着实验室地板上的一堆玻璃碎片，身穿白大褂的千空和克罗姆面面相觑。

“真少见啊，千空你居然也会失手什么的。”眨眨仓鼠一样的圆眼睛，棕色短发的青年带点笑意调侃道。

今年刚满二十岁的克罗姆和他一样都是拿了教授的推荐席位入驻科研机构的员工，拥有着和他相似的对科学的热爱和难得的单纯性格，在实验室里其他人还在忌讳千空已婚雌性身份的时候，他们两个已经混的相当熟稔了。最近甚至约好了要抽空把各自的婚约对象琉璃和丈夫司都拉出来一起认识一下。

“啊，抱歉抱歉，我来收拾你站到一边去。”罕见的没有对克罗姆的打趣做出反应，千空拧眉盯住自己的手掌，不知为何平日里无论滴加试剂还是操作仪器都稳如外科医生的手此时此刻却微微发着抖。

心中涌现出一阵莫名的不安，千空放下胳膊预备把清扫的器具拿过来。

口袋里的手机在这个瞬间突然震动起来，把二人都吓了一跳。

千空的交际圈子并不算广泛，无论是身边朋友还是司都对自己的作息和工作性质一清二楚，会在这个时间打过来的若非紧急事项，就只能是······

陌生号码。

将手机从口袋里掏出，千空凝视屏幕的眼神严肃而认真，让站在一旁的克罗姆也下意识地心中一紧。

“千空，这到底是······”

“抱歉，我先出去一下。”

不等克罗姆说完千空就拿着手机闪出实验室，在青年满含担忧的目光下关上大门，千空走到无人角落按下接听键。

“很久不见了啊，千空，还没有忘记我吧？”

想忘也忘不掉的滑腻声音从麦克风中传出来，千空骤然瞪大眼睛，片刻过后静静开口，声音里带着冰冷的怒意：“百舌。”

“看来是没有呢，我非常高兴哦，千空。”意味不明地轻笑着，百舌的态度悠然自得的令人生疑。

“呋呋，少说废话了，如今还敢明目张胆打过来的你这家伙到底又有什么目的？”百舌能轻易脱狱在他意料之中，灰色分子总有自己惯用的保身手段，他没想到的是在自己身上吃过一次大亏的百舌居然还有胆量对他穷追不舍。

“呐，千空，你对配对系统了解多少？”没有正面回答千空的问题，百舌忽然挑起一个看似不相干的话头。

“特殊时代催生的特殊的产物，用以在没有更好提案的情况下维持一个岌岌可危的平衡，你问这个做什么？我知道的不比你多。”扯开嘴角辛辣地讽刺回去，千空挑衅地说。

“呵呵，你真不愧是狮子王司的妻子。”又一次深刻体会到自己曾经差一点就能弄到手的雌性是个多特别的存在的百舌危险地咧嘴一笑，“不过这也即将成为过去式了。”

“······需要我帮你预约精神科医生吗？”

“谢谢关心，不过此时此刻最需要医生的恐怕不会是我。”并不被千空的嘲讽激怒，百舌向后悠闲靠坐到椅背上，“配对系统是在现有的基因组中择优计算最佳搭配的程序，但法律却又拖泥带水地赋予了所有人一定程度的自由选择伴侣的权利，而这就必定会将所谓的「最佳组合」拆散。”

“······”沉默听着的千空忽然心中一跳，不好的预感蜂拥而至。

“你既然这么聪明，下面的说明恐怕不需要我讲太多了，配对系统的实质是名单，只不过根据计算结果送出通知的优先程度不同罢了。”电话另一头的百舌面容阴戾，眼中却又充斥着志在必得，“千空，你的那份名单上排名第二的人，你知道究竟是谁吗？”

糟糕的领悟惊雷一样地划过脑海，连千空也震惊地张开嘴巴。

滑腻的声音像是冰冷的毒舌盘卷在颈项上以蛇信轻触他的脸，高大雄性站在雌性身后狠狠攫住了他的后脑，“是我，你名单上顺位第二的雄性是我。”

几秒的沉默，空旷走廊里响起一声嗤笑，“所以百舌你这家伙，现在特地打过来就是为了用这件事情给我添堵吗？”顺位第二的雄性是这个人渣又怎样，他如今已经是司的雌性，司也是他的雄性，没有其他任何事能动摇这一点。

“哦？我可不这么认为，千空，对我而言这世上没有得不到手的雌性。”百舌慢条斯理，“只要顺位第一的雄性被确认身亡，顺位第二的雄性就可以自然而言地升入顺位第一，我说的没错吧？”

捏住机身手指一下子褪尽血色，红眸大睁的千空瞳孔震颤。

“然后十六岁又孑然一身的你就会重新被强制分配给我，我也可以籍此摆脱所有麻烦。”

“真是可喜可贺啊。”

咣铛！

手机从僵硬的手掌中滑落在地，伴随一声巨响摔出纵贯屏幕的几道裂痕，转身冲向实验室内的少年却无暇顾及。

“克罗姆！”被大力拉开的门和墙壁碰撞发出一声巨响，把正在蹙眉滴加试剂的克罗姆惊地肩膀一抖。

“怎、怎么了千空！？”看着从没见过的惊慌的友人，青年一时反应不及，面色苍白的千空狠狠喘了几口气，攥住衣领强行稳住呼吸。

“用你的权限把实验室的外网打开。”千空三两步跑过来抓住他的肩膀，“我现在必须得看到综合格斗大赛的实况转播！”

被那满含激烈情绪的声音砸得一震，克罗姆只愣了一秒就回过神来，“哦！虽然不明白究竟发生了什么不过尽管交给我吧！”

看着平时一般只被允许用来做成果汇报的液晶大屏闪烁几下后跳转到人声鼎沸的观众席，千空狠狠地咬住了自己的嘴唇。

司，无论如何只有你一定不能出事。

拜托了。

神様。

“哟，司，让我在这里干等了这么久，还以为你······刚刚发生什么事了！？”

原本一派轻松地翘腿闭眼坐在休息室的龙水在看到眼前景象的瞬间大惊失色。

灵长类最强的男人面色苍白地被一个陌生男孩半扶半靠着迈进室内，大片大片未干的血迹将男孩深色短袖的前襟彻底洇湿，恐怖的味道和血腥气一样刺鼻。

“过会儿再向你说明，现在没有时间了，决赛已经进入热身阶段了不是吗？”平静地扫了龙水一眼，司放开颤抖着的男孩的肩膀，转身从自己的背包内将包括腰带和拳套在内的整套装备取出，褪去便服预备换上。

看着灵长类最强的男人侧腹上那一道只接受过最粗糙处理的切裂伤，见多识广如龙水也不禁倒抽一口冷气。

张开双臂将司戴拳套的动作拦下，龙水拧紧眉毛严厉斥责道：“都伤成这样了还顾及比赛做什么？以赞助商的名义我现在就可以替你投弃权票！”

“向我要求胜利的人可是你，龙水。”司只顿了一下就淡淡地答道。

“胜利怎么可能比人命重要？给我坐下，司，你现在最需要的是一个高明的外科医生。”这种程度的外伤和失血量，还能站着就已经是个奇迹了，这个男人到底为什么要把这场胜利看的比自己的命还重要？

“因为这对我来说就是比生命还重要的事情，龙水。”司淡淡一笑，嘴唇已经彻底看不到血色，“所以让我去吧，然后兑现你的承诺。”

会使出这么阴损又致命手段的人，在脑中翻一翻他倒台后获益最大的人就能得到答案。虽然不知底细，但他今天的这场比赛，不，他曾经参与过的每一场比赛都不是只与他自己有关。

他这双拳头上系着的生意超乎任何人的想象。

他不能让千空代他承担失败的严重后果。

摸了摸含泪看着他的男孩的脑袋，司轻声说：“没关系，等着我回来。”

在龙水震惊到失语的目光中，以冠军腰带挡住致命伤口的男人将脊背挺直，义无反顾地迈入鼎沸的人声，刺眼的光芒和强悍的对手之中。

司缓缓吐出一口气，平和而坚定的目光掠过熙攘的观众席，光芒聚集的八角场，最终定格在四下游曳忠实记录下赛场上的一切的转播无人机上。

千空，如果你在看的话······

灵长类最强的男人猛然高举右拳，激起观众席上一声声此起彼伏巨浪，像是在向所有人震声反问，到底谁才是这片场地里真正的王者？

就算身负重伤，就算是强弩之末。

一声清脆铃响，裁判高举的单手挥下，两具充斥力与美的身体瞬间缠斗在一起。

他也一定会燃尽所有保护好他重要的一切。

······千空，抱歉。

幽暗的走廊里寂寥无人。

金发的男人迈着迅速而稳健的步伐匆匆行至尽头的重症监护室，优雅女管家在他身后垂眸沉默地跟随。

厚厚大门被佛朗索瓦缓缓推开，光影伶仃处是少年纤细背影，连夜转机赶到异国他乡的千空垂头露出颈后，比任何时候都显得单薄脆弱。

有那么一瞬间，龙水不忍打破这凝滞的氛围。

“七海龙水，是吧？”反倒是背对他的千空率先打破沉默，龙水一怔，他注意到他垂在身侧捏紧的拳头，“大概的事情我都听说了。”

他的声音疲倦、沙哑，但仍透着理性和克制。

一个十六岁的少年都比他识大体啊，哼哼。

重新取回属于七海财阀掌权人的决断力，龙水以清晰的声音作出肯定的答复：“没错，那我相信你对于我希望和你见上一面的理由也心知肚明了。”

没有立刻回话，千空只是站在床沿垂眸凝视着司的面孔，那张睡脸就和他第一次困于无眠夜时一样恬静而温柔，让人忍不住觉得他只不过是睡着了，只要他以他的名字多唤几声，他就又会轻颤睫毛醒来，对他露出那个仿佛注视着世界上最耀眼的东西的笑容。

尽管此时此刻的千空比谁都清楚这不过是一桩可悲的臆想。

一个清脆的响指在他身后被打响，仿佛连着空气一起震动，龙水看着他的背影认真说道：“司与七海财阀在赛前订立的契约仍然有效，因为他信守承诺，为我们带来了胜利，所以七海财阀也将履行另一半内容。”

声音有片刻停顿，闭上眼睛不忍去看千空竭力抑制却仍止不住地轻颤的双肩，龙水继续说了下去：“那就是让今年的国际空间站宇航员志愿者海选将雌性也纳入报名范围。”

看着双眼紧闭，眉目平静的司，千空狠狠咬紧了牙关。

不是说得了冠军就要把好消息告诉我吗？不是说要让我吓一跳吗？现在立马就站起来自己亲口告诉我啊！笨蛋！笨蛋司！

“所以现在不能确定的只有你的选择了。”龙水静静地陈述，垂眸站在他身侧的佛朗索瓦比任何时候都更像一个标杆，“让我听听你的想法吧，千空。”

洪亮的声音响彻走廊，“是选择接受司为你留下的最后的礼物，报名海选而后晋级，接受培训再升上太空，实现你最大的理想。还是选择留在这里，照顾已经被现代医学宣判为临床脑死亡的司和他的妹妹直到奇迹发生？”

片刻的沉默，千空嗤笑一声。

多余的问题，答案当然是在已经决定好的。

“等待奇迹的发生？别把人看扁了，龙水。”攥紧双拳，千空转过身来向龙水扯开一个嚣张的笑容，“原本的合约内容作废了，作为新的交换内容，我需要你在今后的一年之内为我提供现存最完备的实验设施和便利条件。”

伸手抚上自己平坦小腹，千空一双红眸在夜色中缓缓流动。

按照现存的法律，如果他不能在孩子出生之前将司唤醒的话，不单单是他自己会在分娩后被再次强制分配，就连他的孩子也会被政府强制收容到福利院。

他可不会乖乖坐以待毙等待奇迹的垂青。

如果说作为科学使的他心里还存在什么不可动摇的信仰的话，那就是对科学，对人类潜能的笃信。

缓步走到床边，千空弯下腰将额头与司轻轻贴在一起。

你这家伙，也真够自说自话，从一开始就是。

擅自决定要协助他实现理想，擅自把他当作想要共度一生的伴侣，擅自对他敞开一切。

明明是司首先邀请了他，到头来先离开的却是司，这种事情，他绝对不会接受。

睁开眼睛，千空深深吐出一口气，直起腰看向从刚才起就一直沉默着的龙水：“如果你觉得条件前后不对等的话，最后的研究成果也直接归你这家伙。”

反正他的目的也不过是让床上这家伙再一次睁开眼睛罢了，剩下的名和利，他分文不取。

“如你所愿，千空。”几秒的沉默，龙水也扯开嘴角，“如果不是现在时机不对，我真想把你也招进七海财阀。”

“呋呋，那种事情等我兑现了开给你的空头支票再慢慢说吧，现在你的话都说完了吗？”

“那我们就先一步告辞了。”替自己的主人深鞠一躬，佛朗索瓦将病房大门合上。

在走廊里射入的最后一丝光亮也被黑暗吞噬的瞬间，像是耗尽了所有力气似的，千空直接倒在了司身旁。

离孩子出生还有最多八个月······吗？

缓缓蜷缩起上半身，千空半睁着眼睛凝视着黑暗中司模糊的侧脸。

也就是说他必须要在八个月的时间攻破现代医学几千年的无解谜题，将残酷命运开膛破肚，夺回他被吞噬的重要的一切。

曾经在百夜去世的无边寂静中，是你救了我。千空轻声喃喃，以指尖轻触男人眉眼。

这一次轮到我拼尽全力，跑着去接你了。

呋呋，这可真让人兴奋。

凌晨两点钟，心灵魔术师气势汹汹地大步跨进仍旧灯火通明的实验室，直奔着那个背对自己紧盯数据的身影刮过去。

“小千空！这回你说什么都没用！今天你必须早点休息！”强硬挤到实验室的显示屏前，幻张开双臂义正词严地大声说道。

被严厉呵斥的千空却只是扫了他一眼，转身走向一旁正在运行程序的计算机，“幻，你也知道今天这一次就是最后的调试阶段了，如果结果能通过的话，就代表我们成功了。”

抱着胳膊向后倚靠在实验台上的少年四肢和身材都纤细而单薄，只有腹部明显地隆起着，将宽松的白大褂和柔软内衬顶出圆润的弧度。

今天是距离司陷入沉睡后的第二百三十五天，在七海财阀赞助下的研究终于迈入最终阶段。

看着丝毫听不进劝告的千空，幻扶着胸口深吸了一口气，“那也不可以不去休息！运行调试阶段并不是一定要小千空在场才行的场合吧？我已经给小克罗姆通过电话了，他一会儿马上就会赶过来，所以算我拜托你了快去休息！”

八个月的时限已经迫在眉睫，眼下情况有多么紧迫所有和千空站在同一阵线的大伙都心知肚明，但也正因为如此，目睹千空在这二百多天里是如何将自己一步步逼到极限的幻才格外不能让眼前人在最关键的节骨眼上倒下。

即便是成败在此一举，为了尽快得到结果就连续一周熬过凌晨两点什么的也太乱来了！

幻心里这样想，嘴上也就这样说了，也许是他的表情过于焦急和难过，原本低垂眼睑在心中考虑着什么的千空不禁怔了一下。

看着紧抿嘴唇像是下一秒就又要哭给他看的心灵魔术师，千空的嘴巴张了张，却没能像往常一样利索地反驳回去。

仔细想想，也许确实是自己最近的举动太任性了也说不定。

整个妊娠期都在无视医生静养的忠告穿梭在一场场讨论会和实验室内，难得的产检时间也都在阅读有关的研究文献，对自己的身体状况几乎根本没有费心思关注，能好好进入预产期可以说是全仰仗着肚子里小家伙的宽宏大量和身边朋友的悉心照料。

无论是他的决心、计划，抑或是他所面临的无可奈何的困境，没有人比他们更能理解。都已经到了临产期还纵容他天天泡在实验室，只在私下商量好全天轮流照顾他的班次已经是他们能给他最大的帮助、支持和温柔。

他们比谁都关心他。

迄今为止都保持着安定的精神将研究以最大效率推进到现在的自己，在此时此刻更应该冷静才对。自己也许确实应该听话去歇息一下了。

敏锐察觉到千空神情的松动，幻立刻乘胜追击将人推出大门，“就算是去陪陪小司司也好小千空今晚就不要再沉迷工作了！在小克罗姆来之前我会替你看着结果的所以不要操心了！”

在有机会反悔之前就被迅速地逐出了原本是自己的地盘，千空盯着自己身后紧闭的门扉愣了几秒，突然低着头噗嗤一笑。

什么啊，这些家伙。

高举双臂伸个懒腰，眯眼看着头顶走廊明亮壁灯的千空沉沉吐出一口气，向着尽头的电梯迈开脚步。

司的病房就坐落在病院的地上三层。

因为整座病院都是七海财阀私人财产的缘故，出于多方面的考量，龙水帮他把实验室架设在了地下二层，换句话说他若是想要探望自己家那位货真价实的睡美人只需要几分钟路程。

在只摆放了仪器和床位的宽敞病房前停顿，千空径直走到床头旁的椅子上坐下。夜色已深，整个世界都被遗弃在一片漆黑中，他却像往常一样并不开灯。

伏低身子趴在柔软床垫上，千空将脸埋进自己的胳膊里。

也就只有这个时候，可以稍微允许自己显露出一点脆弱。

“研究进行的很顺利。”回荡在空旷室内的声音疲倦却仍透露出一点轻松的意味，“呋呋，如果今晚的最后测试能圆满结束的话，最迟后天就能正式投入志愿者测试了。”

平静的声波一波波扩散到空气内又反弹回来，明知不会有人应答，年轻的母亲却仍旧自顾自地说了下去。

“这两个小东西也识时务得很，你这家伙一睁眼八成就能晋升父亲了，真是便宜你了。”把手放在已经绷得很紧的肚子上，千空的气息开始有些微的紊乱。

“虽然是很无聊的话题，不过还是告诉你一声吧，听龙水说，百舌那家伙已经被人私刑处分了，无论是在场上还是场下都是你赢了······哈啊、啊······”

也许是因为胜利在望加上面对着自己最信赖的人，最近几天来因为追赶进度而被压抑后忽视的身体的异样和不适都渐渐苏醒过来。剧烈的疼痛从下腹一阵阵传导上来，双腿也在不知不觉中越张越开。

“司······！你这家伙、其实一直都没有失去意识吧？在这整整八个月的时间里······！”颤抖的双腿无法再支撑上半身的重量，千空艰难地大喊着跌到地上，下身随之传来的温热的触感让他苦笑着勾起了嘴角。

看来······是已经到极限了呢······

一波比一比更剧烈的疼痛中千空双眼发黑，却还是竭力将上半身撑起，挪到司的身边。

“我会一直等着你的，所以、”

眼睛已经彻底看不清东西，只感觉到身侧有光照射进来，伴随着幻惊诧而焦急的大喊。

最后冲着司的侧脸露出一个微笑，千空轻声喃喃道：“赶快起来吧，笨蛋。”

一阵急促脚步声划破了深夜走廊的寂静。

“小千空！振作点小千空！”

幻亦步亦趋紧跟在飞速行进的手术推车后面，烟灰蓝双眸写满焦急，仰面躺在推车上的少年苍白的面颊上布满豆大的冷汗，单薄的胸膛随着呼吸的节奏微弱地起伏，似乎随时都会停止一样。

咬紧牙关捱过一波激烈的宫缩，千空攥紧拳头压抑住痛呼的本能，艰难地伸出一只手：“幻······！”

赶忙将那只瘦的棱角分明的手包在掌心里，幻为那冰凉的温度心下一颤，“怎么了小千空？尽管说出来！我在这里！我在听！”

连大声说话的力气都没能剩下，千空紧皱眉头只能发出破碎的喃喃。手术室近在眼前了，抓住手术推车停顿的短暂间隙，幻俯下身子细细地听——

“研究的······结果、克罗姆······”

幻猛地睁大眼睛，虹膜泛起水光。

小千空，都这个时候了你还是在······不，现在可不是想东想西的时候。

甩甩头将所有杂念都摒除出去，幻紧紧攥了一下千空的手，斩钉截铁地说道：“我知道了小千空，就全部交给我吧。”

他已经没有机会再拥有自己的孩子了，所以这个时候他能做的就是不让小千空在努力的时候还留有顾及。

有雄性医生走上前来将他拉开，幻怔怔站在原地目送着自己最重要的友人消失在大门后，久久不能言语。

加油啊！小千空！

“请问哪位是石神千空的家属？”

耳边陌生的声音将幻的思绪拉了回来，赶忙迈开步子走到那个拿着病历板四下环视的外科医生身旁，举起手大声回应到：“这里这里！我就是小千空的家属，请问······”

“您就是吗？那我就单刀直入地说了。”不等幻问出什么来，医生就先一步带着严肃的表情将对话打断。幻见状怔了怔，下意识点头，“好的，您请说······”

“经过我们刚才的短暂诊查，母体的情况现在非常不乐观。”推了一下眼镜，医生的声音清晰而沉重，“羊水已经破了但宫口还远远没有开全，加上还有天生的骨盆狭窄和体重过轻，就这样直接进入顺产产程的话毫无疑问会面临难产，但是依照母体现在的身体状况，就算中途改为剖腹产也有很大可能没法将两方全都保下来。”

周遭的声音似乎全部消失了，幻呆呆地站在原地看着眼前男人开开合合的嘴唇，给不出半点反应。

什么啊，这家伙在说什么啊？

“总之，我们希望您能做好最坏的心理准备，以及如果出现上述情况，您希望我们优先保住哪一方呢？”

小千空和孩子只能留下一方？在小千空那么努力、那么努力地把一切都做到最好之后？  
无论从哪个角度看都给人以纤细柔软印象的黑发雌性突然怒目圆睁，猛地拽住眼前男人衣领的双手迸出经络。

别开玩笑了！

“别开玩笑了！”通红的眼眶里滚出眼泪，幻激动地大声吼道，“小千空和孩子！一个都不可以牺牲！”

被幻突然的失控惊到的医生很快反应过来，将捏着自己领口的手拿开，“这是客观事实，我们希望您能尽快接受，然后告诉我们答案。”

“怎么可能接受得了！让开！让我进去！小千空！”彻底放弃和医生理论的幻扭身冲着产房冲过去，被几个医生眼疾手快地截住。

“请您务必冷静一下。”

“放开我！小千空！”挣扎着的幻满脸泪水。

快放开他啊，无论如何他一定要去陪着他，因为这一次说不定就是、就是他见小千空的最后一面啊！

“你们几个，放开他，让他进去。”

严厉的男声穿透凌乱的嘈杂灌进每一个人耳朵里，龙水蹙拢眉心从走廊另一头大步赶来。

被顶头上司空降的突发事件砸懵的医生们下意识放开了压制着幻的手，向后退开几步。

幻还愣在原地一时反应不及，佛朗索瓦却已经先一步从龙水身后闪出，替幻将门打开，站在一旁微微欠身：“好了，请您快进去吧，相信千空现在一定也很需要您。”

“······我知道了！谢谢你们！小龙水，小佛朗索瓦！”用最短的时间反应过来，幻匆匆道谢后就大步冲进产房，佛朗索瓦抿了一下唇，重新将门合上了。

目睹幻消失在门后的龙水转过身来，眼神落在刚才第一个与幻交谈的医生脸上。

“你刚才说，千空和孩子只能保住一方是吗？”眯起眼睛，龙水微微弯下腰，将近一米九的身高和锻炼得当的体型虽然不及曾经的灵长类最强，但却也足够给人以压迫感。

“是、是的。”咽下一口唾液，男人鼻翼额头都渗出冷汗。

“那么为了七海财阀的利益，请你务必帮我全都保住。”像是刚刚什么都没发生一样，龙水扯开嘴角直起腰，视线掠过周遭所有神态各异的面孔，“否则，就请你们引咎辞职吧，各位产科的专家们。”  
看着满脸冷满忙不迭点头的一众人，龙水眯起眼睛，看向紧闭的产房门扉。

我能做到的也就只有这么多了，司，千空。

加油啊。

好痛。

好痛好痛好痛。

浑身上下似乎就只剩下疼痛这一种感觉，越是到了意识溃散的边缘，脑海里就越是滚动着无关紧要的想法。

「原来幻那家伙当初这么痛啊。」  
「这次挺过来之后一定掐死司那家伙。」  
「克罗姆把结果记录下来了吗？」

······

虽然已经几乎什么也看不见，什么也听不见，但下身还在持续不断地渗出温暖的液体的事情却是清楚地知道的，与之相对的身体内部的热量却在一点点流失。

耳畔似乎有朦朦胧胧的叫喊声，是很熟悉的声线，宫缩还在持续，但却没有产程在顺利推进的感觉，即便是现在这样根本没法好好思考的状态，生物本能的对自己身体的敏感却还是将现状准确无疑地传递给了他。

啊，他这一次大概无论如何也不会顺利了吧。

先前几乎已经麻木的痛感在这个瞬间又突然剧烈起来，已经没有余裕去忍耐的千空发出一声痛苦的嘶喊。

有什么不同于汗水的东西滴落在他脸上，温热的，大颗大颗的。

「加油！小千空！加油！拜托你了！」

本来已经完全隔绝的意识里奇迹般地又接收到了声音，将少年从一片黑暗中惊醒过来。

「不要睡！小千空！这样下去的话······这样下去的话······！」

啊，对了，他的命现在可不仅仅只属于他。

脑海中闪现出接受定期检查时兴冲冲把结果上两团黑影指给他看的幻，想起偶尔会眼冒小星星地看着自己的大树和杠，想起那两个一直都很乖巧，只偶尔会在他实在把自己折腾地狠了的时候才会象征性动一动的，自己的孩子。

还有司恬静的睡颜，百夜温柔的眼波，许许多多。

想要他在这个节骨眼上认输？做梦。

原本已经奄奄一息，离失血性休克只有一步之遥的雌性突然猛地睁开眼睛，在幻又惊又喜的目光中攥紧了他的手，交付出自己所有的觉悟和最后的力量——

身体骤然一轻，紧握的手软软垂落。

产房内瞬间寂静无声，与哭声一同响起的是幻的悲号：“小千空！！！”

······司，抱歉。

好刺眼。

被眼睑上浮动的金光晃得有些眼花，床上打着点滴的少年睫毛轻颤，缓慢地睁开了眼睛。

意识已经清醒了，感觉神经却似乎还跟不上，余光中有某个模糊色块忽然一动，等到他反应过来自己的手正被身边某个人握在掌心的时候已经过去了好几秒钟。

“······千空！”压抑着颤抖的男声，像是下一秒就要掉下眼泪来。艰难地转动干涩的眼珠，鸽血红双眸中映出背对窗棂，被整个笼罩在光芒中心的高大人像。

几秒的怔愣，千空眯起眼睛轻轻嗤笑一声。

“司，鉴于你这家伙应该还没上天堂，所以我现在就百分之一百亿是在做梦，对吧？”

什么话也说不出来，黑发男人只是红着眼眶看着他，将那只苍白而遍布针孔的手紧紧握住。

“呋呋，还真是个美梦啊。”轻轻喟叹一声，似乎是仗着身在梦中，这个时候的千空格外的坦率，“我可想见你很久了，司。”

短暂的沉默，再开口时沙哑的声音里也带上了颤抖，“我很想你，笨蛋······！”

“抱歉，千空，抱歉。”手背传来温热的触感，司紧闭双眸亲吻他嶙峋的指骨。

“怎么在我梦里你也这幅样子啊。”千空哧哧笑了几声，“都是当父亲了人了，偶尔也稍微严厉点怎样？啊，这个我还没告诉过你吧······”

自言自语般的低声喃喃，在道别的最后一通电话中，他们曾经给彼此许诺过一个天大的好消息，然而造化弄人，所有的惊喜都摇身一变成了可怕的噩耗。

但至少、至少，新生命的降生无论如何值得庆祝和欣喜，即便是在他虚妄的梦中也好，他想要把这个消息传达给他们的父亲。

然而下一秒司的回答却让他瞪大了眼睛。

“我知道。”司眨动着濡湿的睫毛，注视他的时候就好像注视着世界的珍宝，“我全都知道，千空，结芽和透也都很好，没有人能比你做的更好了，谢谢你，千空。”

愣愣看着天花板，两个小家伙的名字，他只在那件病房的寂静中与沉睡着的司提起过唯一一次。

男孩子的话就叫透也，女孩子的话就叫结芽。

司，你······

察觉到的时候眼泪已经从眼角滚落出来，洇湿了脸颊和枕畔，想要抬起双手遮住眼睛却又做不到，千空闭上眼睛，放任在胸中积存了整整八个月多的泪水静静地流淌。

那些家伙们，净做些多余的事。

像是还不敢确信自己真的战胜了命运，千空颤抖着伸向半空的手在中途就被握住了，冰凉的掌心贴上细腻的肌肤，深红棕色的眸子凝视他就像是在凝视一件珍贵的易碎品。

紧绷的神经在视线相交的瞬间终于一口气松懈下来，无论是谁都泪水决堤。在紊乱呼吸的间隙，只有面颊因为情绪波动而染上血色的少年哽咽着断断续续地切齿道：“这一次、不要再去我到达不了的地方了，混蛋······”

“嗯！我知道了，千空······一定。”俯身将病床上的人整个抱入怀中，司紧闭双眸认真许诺。

轻柔的风撩动窗帘，病房门被打开一点，在休息室接到仪器传回的消息的幻看着屋内的情景愣了一下，紧接着抿唇一笑，又悄悄带上门。

行走在安静的走廊内，幻莫名地觉得，如果他们二人的故事是一部小说的话，那这一定不是结束。

而是崭新的开始。

“琉璃姐姐！克罗姆叔叔！”

金发的小女孩门一打开就欢欢喜喜扑进和自己同发色的温柔女子怀里。

“结芽，不要跑那么快，摔倒了怎么办？”在身后紧跟着埋进玄关的是黑色头发的小男孩，约莫十岁的样子，有着猫一样的红眼睛和小大人似的彬彬有礼，冲着金发女人和从客厅里套着衣服走出来的男人温和腼腆地一笑，“琉璃姐姐，克罗姆叔叔。”

“我说透也和结芽你们啊！”叉着腰大步走过来的克罗姆满头挂着黑线，张开胳膊一手逮了一个，“为什么叫琉璃就是姐姐，叫我就是叔叔啊？啊？”

“哈哈，那大概是因为他们对小克罗姆你有尊长般的敬重吧。”提着野营东西姗姗来迟的幻拍拍透也的肩膀，又冲结芽眨眨眼睛。

“真是这么一回事吗······”怀疑地看着灵活扭身从自己手中跑掉躲到哥哥背后的小女孩，克罗姆皱着眉头嘟囔，一直在身后注视着一众人互动的琉璃见状忍不住抿唇咯咯轻笑。

“怎么连琉璃你也······”

“因为会在意这个的克罗姆像小孩子一样。”

“没错！琥珀姐姐也说克罗姆叔叔就是孩子气！”

“喂结芽！”

看着自己的丈夫眨眼间又绕着唯一稳重的透也和结芽闹成一团，幻和琉璃相视一笑。

走上前来帮幻分担了一部分行李，琉璃一边向屋内走一边问道：“千空君和司君呢？你们没有一起过来？”

今天是大伙约好一起庆祝透也和结芽十岁生日的日子，原定计划是带好各自的行李在她的家里暂时会和再一起出发的，大树和杠刚才来了电话说已经在路上，她本以为千空和司会带着透也和结芽和幻一起过来。

“啊，关于这个呐，小千空临时说有想要和小司司单独说的话题，所以就拜托我先把小透也和小结芽带过来啦。”愉悦地眯起眼睛，幻走到沙发旁帮着琉璃收拾起整理到一半的行李。

“单独说的话？”琉璃微微偏头，声音里有明显的疑惑。勾起一个讳莫如深的笑容，幻将一根手指压在嘴唇上，转身看向仍热闹着的玄关。

还会越来越热闹的吧，今后。

“千空？”看着空荡荡的室内，刚刚推掉工作回到家里的司忍不住发出一声疑惑的呼唤。

平日里听到他开门声就会小动物一样奔过来迎接他的结芽和透也都不见踪影，取而代之的是一脸凝重地正坐在沙发上，低头盯着茶几上一张摊开的纸的千空。

如果他没记错的话今天应该是大家约好给两个小家伙庆生的日子，在一周前他就特地将所有工作调开（虽然龙水很爽快地说直接给他批假但他就是不想再欠他人情），路上接到千空催促他的电话的时候，他还以为一打开门就会看到幻一边给两个小家伙变魔术千空一边毫不留情地揭穿原理的样子。

听到他进门的声音，千空一下将头抬起来，眯起眼睛直直冲他瞪视过来。

乍一看是在生气，但是好像又在······高兴？

这究竟是怎么了？

视线在桌子上的纸和千空的脸孔上来回游移，某种突如其来的领悟将他劈中，深红棕色的瞳孔因为那某个可能性而缓缓睁大眼睛。

“嗤。”偏头嗤笑一声，已经是青年了，身形和外貌却几乎都没有改变的爱人轻呼出一口气，抬起脸对他露出那种最令他心颤的，像是在说「真拿你这家伙没办法。」的表情。

勾起嘴角，千空大声说道：“傻站着干什么，赶紧过来，笨蛋！”

Fin


	5. 番外

00.

装修简约考究的咖啡馆内，浅雾幻一口咖啡喷了出来。

“你干什么呢笨蛋！”被眼前人突然的动作惊地双目圆睁，千空眼疾手快地将纸巾盒推过去，“有那么好笑吗？你这家伙也给我稍微差不多一点啊喂！”

有气无力的抗议丝毫没有受到重视，早已跨过少年门槛迈入青年范畴，比十年前又更稳重了许多的千空终于还是在幻快要笑滚到地上去的夸张表现里恼羞成怒地大吼出声。

“哈哈哈抱歉抱歉！只是没想到小千空你居然也会为这种事情烦恼到来找我商谈什么的。”好不容易平复下情绪，幻抽出纸巾擦了擦眼角的泪花，两人座位靠窗，千空抱着胳膊将头撇向窗外，以僵硬的嘴角掩饰泛红的耳根。

不然他还能怎么办啊！因为司最近都不和自己做所以憋的无比难受又找不到原因这种事情，他除了眼前这个心灵魔术师还能扔了面子找谁商量啊！

看着幻笑吟吟中带着一丝促狭，促狭中又带着一丝慈爱的面孔，千空在心里默默地扣了自己一百亿分。

果然，来找这个不正经的家伙商量正经事就是个彻头彻尾的错误。

“我果然还是回去吧再见了心灵魔术师······”

“欸欸等等等等小千空不要走我不笑啦真的不笑啦，小千空能找我商谈这样的事情我真的很开心的！”幻赶忙拉住下一秒就要拂袖而去的千空可怜兮兮一手指天，“我保证认真对待！”

带着将信将疑表情，千空坐回了椅子上，抱臂向后一靠，一副「看你个欺诈师这次能说出什么花」来的模样。

轻轻笑了一声，在重新安静下来的氛围里，幻抿了一口还剩一半的咖啡，“小千空，小亿咲现在多大了？”

“哈？”微微睁大眼睛，千空不明所以地将手抚上自己的小腹，“推算日期如果准的话刚满三个月吧，怎么？”

充当二人对话中心的亿咲是两个月前才被发现怀上的，时隔十年后狮子王家的第三个孩子。事实上按照医生的说法，如果十七岁那年的那次生产没有给他本就不算优秀的身体素质造成那种程度的重伤的话，他们本不应该时隔这么久才怀上第二胎。为了让结芽和曜一平安降生他赔上了自己半条命，他几乎不可能在那之后再怀上孩子。可是似乎只有在孕育生命上头，神様才格外眷顾他这个贫弱科学使。

看着千空迷惑的表情，幻眨眨眼睛，伸出一根手指，“那小司司开始克制自己又是在什么时候？”  
什么时候？千空怔了一下，“两个月前······”正好就是他第一次把亿咲的事情告诉司的事候，那时候因为他也沉浸在自己居然又揣上了个小家伙的冲击性事实中，因而过了几个星期才察觉到司的异常。

“这就对啦！”幻笑着打了个响指，“小司司肯定是因为害怕伤到小千空所以才小心翼翼地克制自己的啦，绝对不是因为小千空你突然失去魅力······呜呜！”

顶着红到脖子的脸，千空在幻说出任何更露骨的话之前一把抓过桌上的饼干塞进了他嘴里。

在幻被噎的猛灌咖啡的间隙，千空垂下眼角，微微蹙拢眉心将手放在自己的小腹上。

掌心触及到的弧度平坦，尚且感觉不到起伏和动弹的宁静让千空有时忙起正事来都会短暂忘记自己还揣着这么个小东西。

怀孕是需要那么小心翼翼对待的事情吗？千空抿唇扪心自问。

怀曜一和结芽时候的记忆因为年代久远早已经模糊了，更何况那时候忙于研究的自己分出来照顾兄妹俩的精力只有头发丝细的一点点。但也许正是因为注意力都集中在其他事务上，他除去生产时的凶险，妊娠期几乎从没感受到过像是恶心反胃之类的生理不便和不适。

所以对于怀孕这件事，说实话也许他的了解还没有在那八个月里一直照顾自己的眼前人多。

“······是那么麻烦的事情吗？”

“嗯？”终于缓过气来的幻下意识反问。

“我说怀孕啊，是需要这么小心翼翼对待的事情吗？”明明在检查时也都有咨询过医生，得到的回答是很肯定的「发育良好，并且适当的性行为有助于天生骨盆狭窄型母体的生产」这样可以说是赦免令一样的答复，说是在现阶段完全不需要顾虑也不为过。

看着陷入思绪的千空，幻勾起嘴角，从鼻腔里轻轻呼出一口气，“那大概是因为小司司比世界上任何一个人都要在乎小千空，在乎小亿咲的缘故吧。”

千空有些诧异地抬起眼睛，幻笑笑继续说道：“小司司他，没能在小结芽和小曜一出生的时候陪在小千空身边，虽然大家都知道那是事出有因，小千空也不可能怪罪小司司，但是小司司自己肯定还是非常在意的吧？”

在那些不能移动也不能说话，只能面对着一片漆黑的世界的日子里，日复一日听着千空被疲惫与哀伤盈满的声音却又什么也做不了的小司司又是怎样地自责和煎熬呢？

“即便是微小的可能性也罢，不想要让小千空和小亿咲因为自己的缘故承担不必要的风险，我想小司司应该是这个意思吧。”所以才会一接收到小千空又怀孕了的消息就决心和自己的爱人保持距离。

会突然对怀了孕的小千空失去兴趣才是无稽之谈，比小司司更重视家人的男人，纵使浅雾幻混迹舞台十几年阅人无数也没见过第二个。

“是、这么回事吗？”千空垂头表情迟疑。

“肯定是啦，所以小千空就别瞎想啦，和小司司好好沟通一下肯定可以很快解决问题的。”

“不。”出乎幻意料的，千空抬头扯开嘴角，“既然他乐意这么干的话我就奉陪到底好了。”

“欸？”本来已经准备好接受夸奖的幻一怔，“等等小千空你的意思是······”

“那家伙做得到的事情，我没理由做不到吧？”千空抬抬眉毛，何况那也不是什么非做不可的事情，“那个时候不也是一样的。”当年他可是揣着两个还硬是攻破了现代医学史上的最大难关呢，现在这种难度，敢本不值一提才对。

“可是，小千空······”幻的表情欲言又止，但很快又像是想起什么，眯起眼睛露出一个属于心灵魔术师的狡黠微笑。

“笑的好恶心，幻你这家伙，又在盘算什么？”千空的五官立刻警觉地皱了起来。

“怎么可能嘛小千空，我只是在心里为你应援啦应援！”笑眯眯地将指控否认，幻很快三言两语又将话题引到了别的方向，就连千空心中最后的那点狐疑也随着心灵魔术师与平日无异的态度渐渐地消散了。

但是，禁欲这种事情，难道是需要应援的吗？

双腿间又一次爬上粘腻的触感，正在浴缸中清洗身体的千空僵直了脊背。

几个月前幻脸上那讳莫如深的笑容所代表的意义终于以一种令他也许终身难忘的方式揭晓了答案——谁也没告诉过他，随着月份的增长，第一性别为男性的雌性的身体会敏感成这样。

不仅体内胎儿成长到一定程度就会压迫前列腺让每一次胎动都成为惊心动魄的快感折磨，体内各项激素水平的变化更是能让最清心寡欲的人也情不自禁。

以男性为第一性的雌性在生产上本就较女性有着天生的身体结构上的劣势，为此自然界演化出的曲线救国的方式就是以频繁的性行为来达到扩张产道和打开骨盆的目的，不得不说非常符合他科学使对于合理性和可行性的追求。

但正因为比谁都清楚原理，才会在如今对于那个当初不知轻重就决定陪着司一起胡闹的自己格外的咬牙切齿。

红着脸半羞耻半恼怒地在半小时内第三次清理起自己的下半身，千空不禁觉得怀曜一和结芽那时候的自己到底是变异成了怎样的超人啊。

不过到底是那时候草率的自己做的孽，现在无论说什么都是浪费时间了。

草草将身体擦干套了睡袍走出去，那个令他心烦意乱已久的人就靠在床头借着淡白灯光读一本科幻小说，分明而强韧的肌肉线条即便是同款睡袍的宽松尺寸也没法掩盖。

无声滚动一下喉结，千空撇着嘴巴爬上床铺。

“不舒服吗？”即便没有对话也将爱人的情绪敏感地捕捉到，司放下书本贴了贴千空的额头。

不打招呼的亲密接触让男人面孔凑得极近，猝不及防的千空一瞬间屏住呼吸。他和司都是很不显岁数的人，此时此刻呈现在眼前的容貌和十年前也几乎没有改变，只在眼角眉梢神态的细微处有着些许的，时间沉淀下的稳重安宁。

为什么自己每次重新观察的时候这个男人都能帅出新高度啊？

后腰不受控制地窜上一阵电流，在熟悉的温度和荷尔蒙的包裹下，千空只觉得面上发烫。

“是泡太久了头晕吗？还是亿咲······”

“没有！不是！笨蛋！”在司更进一步将那对如今的他而言充满吸引力的身体靠过来之前，千空立刻推开他的胸口红着脸大声喊道。

稍微怔了一下，司很快又露出笑容，“是吗，那真是太好了。”温暖大手将千空身体放平，床头灯在一声温和的晚安和额上落下的轻吻中应声被熄灭，宽敞卧室霎时间陷入一片宁静的昏暗，结实胳膊一如他们同床共枕的第一晚那样，将他单薄躯体轻柔环抱。

非常安全也非常舒适的环境，如果换做几个月前的自己的话一定用不了几分钟就能像身边人一样进入沉眠吧？但此时的千空却在无人得见的黑暗中皱着眉，下腹处热流涌动，方才清理过的后穴里又渐渐渗出粘液，竭力咬紧的牙关也抵挡不住细碎泄露出的难耐的紊乱喘息。

猛地睁开眼睛，眼波流转中千空悲愤地咬住自己左手手背，另一只手无声伸向后穴，在已经湿润松软迫不及待的甬道中一口气填入三指。

肩膀连带整个腰部都夸张地颤动了一下，大腿内侧因为快感不住地相互挤压蹭动在一起。

将所有的呻吟和惊喘都憋在喉咙里，侧躺在床垫上因为无处发泄的性欲而挣动的千空就如同暴风雨中可怜兮兮的一只小鹌鹑。

这样自我安慰的行为在司不在的时候已经进行过数不清多少次了，但自己的手指无论是硬件软件都远不及身边人花样百出，早已经习惯于司给予自己的过量快感的身体根本不可能被这贫弱的隔靴搔痒轻易糊弄敷衍。

将手指更深地捅入甬道中，摸索着按上敏感点的千空蜷起上半身发出一声小动物似的呜咽。身体内部被胡乱抠挖顶弄，能完全容纳灵长类最强可怕尺寸的后穴却理所应当地不满足，柔韧肠壁肌肉一阵阵紧致地抽搐吸附，将腰部和更深处某个器官都牵连地酸胀疼痛。

旺盛分泌的爱液已经彻底打湿了手掌、臀缝和睡袍，伴随着手指进出内外的急促动作咕叽咕叽地顺着大腿内侧流淌下去。

胎儿的压迫使前列腺位置更浅，在手指又一次地弯曲按压中，整个甬道连带穴口都猛然收缩绞紧，一股温热暖流随即将床单洇湿，空气中缓缓氤氲出荷尔蒙暧昧而微妙的甜腻味道。

带着满身的薄汗，千空抽出已经有些酸痛的手指趴在枕头上压抑地喘息，然而孕期格外敏感而兴奋的身体却没有就此大发慈悲将他赦免，才高潮过一次的身体在几十秒后就重新调整好了状态，内部高涨的热意不仅没有因为他自食其力的释放而有半点消退，反倒是变本加厉地叫嚣地更急迫肆意了。

全身都在因为来势汹汹的肉欲而颤抖，千空闭上眼睛，缓缓地长出一口气，突然猛地起身将床头灯重新打开，骤然改变的明暗将司从沉睡中唤醒大半，然而没等他真正缓过神来睁开眼睛，身上被褥就先一步被千空大力扯开扔掉，换成本人张开双腿沉甸甸地跨坐上去。

下意识将压在腹肌上的饱满臀部托住，原本还有些云里雾里的司这下彻底清醒了。

“千···空？”愣愣看着咬牙切齿的爱人，自己所有的疑问都在出口前被千空捂住嘴巴强行倒灌回去。

“吵死了！闭嘴！笨蛋！笨蛋司！”彻底自暴自弃的千空通红着脸揪住司的领口，“你这家伙就那么讨厌大肚子的我吗！？”

“明明医生都说过多少次没问题了，就那么不愿意和怀孕的我做吗！？”恶狠狠抽了一下鼻子，千空气急败坏地大声吼道：“现在的我对你而言就那么没有吸引力吗！？”

在司惊诧睁大双眸中，千空胸膛剧烈地起伏，几秒的沉默对视，原本紧绷着的肩膀和手臂在逐渐消弭的声音中缓缓松懈下去，跨坐在男人小腹上的青年羞耻到恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

明明比谁都清楚司不可能有那种想法，却还是不管不顾无理取闹地乱发了一通脾气也是因为实在忍耐到了极限，如果自己这样抛弃所有矜持和脸面的邀请都被司拒绝的话，千空发誓他绝对会先掐死司再自己一头撞死。

撇开头连司的表情都不去看，千空大腿根和小腹都因为羞耻而轻颤，大手在令人窒息的沉默中毫无征兆地抚上他的腰窝，把彻底陷入自闭的千空惊地一跳。

“不是的······”保持着那仿佛没有焦距的视线，司缓缓起身，在千空扩大的瞳孔中吻住他。

眼中映出的完全是足以令人头晕目眩的风景，掌下颤抖着的皮肤因为孕期激素水平变化的缘故更加细腻滚烫，因为生产而额外储存的体脂给千空臀部和腿根都添了点肉，那份女孩子般饱满圆润的质量湿漉漉地蹭动在他小腹，就连那被当事人有意无意遮挡着的隆起腹部在柔和灯光下都有如一颗毫无瑕疵的柔润珍珠。

什么冗杂的迟疑和顾虑都被踢到了角落里，一瞬间被欲望支配的司将千空放倒在床垫上，大手在柔软臀瓣上揉捏几下就猝不及防插入，避开对子宫口的刺激径直按压在比孕前更浅的敏感点上。

“哈啊！啊······啊！”太久没有感受过的熟悉力道和手法让内部兴奋到直接就去了一次，线条柔和的白皙大腿猛然夹住男人精瘦侧腰，千空抓着司后背抑制不住尖叫出声。

怀孕的身体仿佛打开了某个隐秘的开关，刚刚高潮过的身体几乎没有调整时间就陷入又一轮情动，汁水淋漓的后穴不知满足地绞着体内开拓屈伸的手指，完全沉浸在急迫欲望中的千空什么羞耻心和有的没的都忘了，只不住地向前顶动着胯部和腰肢，硬的发疼的下体和司膨胀的男根时不时磨蹭在一起。

“快点进来、司！”已经完全准备完毕的甬道和穴口只希望被更炙热滚烫的器物贯穿填满，积攒五个月的欲望沉沉地坠在囊袋里，无论是下腹还是鼠蹊都热涨地发痛，双手抓着司黑发的千空艰难地喘息着。

被他一声呵斥的司却猛然顿住了，像是受惊的野兽一样猛地弹起上半身，在千空怔懵的表情中抱起他就要往浴室跑——

“等等等等笨蛋！突然之间怎么了！？”

“抱歉千空，是我的问题吧？所以现在就······”

“啊——！真是的司你这家伙给我过来！”用自己两人份的体重强行将男人又带回床上，千空不明白事情怎么一到司的脑子里就能复杂成这样，“都说了是我自己想要做的了吧！因为怀了这个臭小子的缘故所以不做就忍受不了，你有什么意见吗！笨蛋！”

“······没有意见，但是，我的话真的可以吗？”眼中映出的潋潋红眸和白皙的肢体毫无疑问有着让人心驰神漾的魅力，可是这个时候的千空越是美丽，就越是让司想起那个时候躺在床上的，苍白瘦削又气息微弱的少年。

即便那件事情已经过去整整十年，结芽和曜一也都长成了可爱的孩子，但在司的心底里，对怀孕的千空的印象仍还停留在仿佛一碰就会碎掉的那幅光景也说不定。

十年前的自己没能做到的事情，如今的自己真的可以吗？即便是稍微冷静下来想想就知道毫无必要的顾虑，这样沉重的想法还是铅块一样坠在司的胃里，如同一张无形的大网。

不想要出任何差错，不想再让千空因为怀孕和生产再承担任何多余的痛苦和风险，这就是为什么即便被反复告知了没有关系，也还固执地无视着千空的暗示和自己的本心的原因。

“啊啊！所以说没关系！”彻底没有了耐心，千空用两手猛地捧住司的脸拉到自己面前，“是我自己要做的！也是我自己要留下这个小家伙的！十年前的时候也是！曜一也要结芽也好你也好，都是我自己选择的！”

连珠炮一样大声宣示着，千空深吸一口气，嚯地睁开眼睛，“我没有那么脆弱，司，你也没有你自己想的那么糟糕。”

倒不如说根本是糟糕的反义词。

“所以闭嘴只管做，你什么时候也变成会在床上婆婆妈妈的麻烦的雄性了？”顶着满脸的潮红，千空突然又别别扭扭地移开视线，伸手拽住司的衣摆，“······我、想要你，所以······”

被羞耻心淹没的青年已经没法继续说下去，在逐渐低微下去的声线中司怔怔地瞪着眼睛。

的确是这样，无论是自己最初的感情也好，欲望也罢，千空都一个不落地全盘接纳，毫不迟疑地将自己的全部向他敞开，即便是在他与宇宙位列天枰两端的时候，他也毅然决然地选择了留在他身边。

他也是他最初和最后的，最好的选择。

明明内心最深处的愿望早就得到了满足，却还在这里束手束脚地纠结乃至让千空都忍无可忍的自己真的是傻瓜一样。

伸手将专心研究床单花色的千空脸颊扳回来，笑容依旧柔和的司周身气场却与数分钟前迥然相异，“嗯，抱歉没有察觉到千空的心情，作为赔罪我会好好补救的。”

没有任何露骨台词的一句话听来却充满色气，被扑面而来的热度撩得彻底软了腰杆的千空本性难移地挑衅一笑：“那可真是求之不得······哈啊！”

“因为亿咲还在，所以我会尽量温柔的。”充血坚硬的阴茎在千空看不见的角度毫无征兆地滑入泥泞的甬道，司笑吟吟地伸手拨开千空被眼泪和汗水浸透粘连在脸颊上的一缕刘海，“但是绝对会做到千空满意为止的，放心吧。”

谁会为这种事情担心啊！

五个月没被碰过的身体与孕期敏感的神经将插入与碾磨的快感成倍放大，还未完全没入的肉刃就已经结结实实地顶在了后移的敏感点上，比从前任何一次都强烈的刺激在全身每一个细胞内疾走，大颗大颗流着眼泪抖如筛糠的千空甚至觉得自己就要这么在快感里蒸发湮灭。

还没有从令人眩晕的刺激里缓过劲来，因为新添了些脂肪而格外柔韧的腰肢就被有力大手以轻柔的动作托起一点。

不过几秒的时间空虚感就又涌上来，勉强睁开迷蒙泪眼的千空发出一声模糊喉音，明明刚才还在因为快感过于强烈而颤栗不止，稍一离开却又立刻迫不及待地催促。

被那可爱的神态极大地愉悦到的司轻笑一声，如千空所愿松开了手，两人份的质量带着加速度狠狠撞在前列腺上，却又小心避开子宫口，千空嘶叫一声直接趴在了司的胸口上，猩红舌头从充血饱满的嘴唇和洁白贝齿中湿淋淋地露出来，看上去就完全是一副被干的七荤八素乱七八糟的样子。

“满意吗？千空。”抬起脖子和千空交换了一个粘腻亲吻，司慢条斯理动着腰，隔着肠壁顶弄红肿的敏感点和膨胀的子宫。唇舌都被司死死吃住逃脱不开，千空只能从鼻腔中发出胡乱的呻吟和闷闷的哭叫声，后穴从刚才起已经不知道高潮过多少次了，淋漓的汁水在交合处的每一次抽插进出中被挤压释放，亮晶晶地涂满了千空的大腿内侧和司的每一块腹肌。

似乎是觉得自己的服务还不够周到，司弯弯嘴角，一手爬上千空的胸口，一手则向下钻入其双腿之间握住了那汩汩流着前液的茎身，以覆盖薄茧的指腹摩擦顶部的小口和敏感的冠沟。

身侧的床单瞬间传来被拉扯的感觉，前后夹击的快感让千空思维都有些混乱，胡乱扭动着想要逃离的腰臀被轻易稳住，以恰到好处力道揉捏浅色乳首，司以低沉声线在千空耳边轻声呢喃：“这里，亿咲出生之后也会鼓起来吧？”

与女性不同，第一性别为男性的雌性胸部只有在产后迎来哺乳期的时候才会因为泌乳而发育隆起，分泌过量的话偶尔也会涨奶。十年前是因为情况不允许，光是难产就被掏出去半条命的千空自然是没有体会过正常的哺乳环节的。

不过没关系，这一次正好补足人生体验。

几个月前还并不算敏感的乳首因为二次发育的缘故也成了出人意料的性感带，混杂着痛感的快感如同浓度过大的糖浆，让细胞在蜇痛之余兴奋地蜷缩抖动。因为体脂上升而略微隆起的胸部弹性十足的触感令人爱不释手，隔着一层薄薄脂肪被肆意揉捏变形的乳腺胀痛地叫千空有种下一秒就要被挤出奶水的错觉。

“如果今后有亿咲消化不了的部分的话，嗯，我一定会帮忙的。”

“哈、哈啊、啊······啊！净说些、蠢话、啊！”破碎的咒骂中千空抓紧了司的后背，在每一次深入的抽插顶弄中用力收缩着甬道，压抑五个月的本能绝非儿戏，即便是交合处的肉已经被摩擦的红肿疼痛，内心深处对充实感和快感的渴望还是孜孜不倦催促着他将体内的肉刃更深更紧地吞入。

“啊啊哈啊、嗯、哈啊！”被汗水和体液浇了个透彻的身体在司的每一次冲撞中如同海啸中的扁舟一样痉挛颤抖，不再压抑的呻吟和哭叫放肆地响彻整间卧室，进一步将已达顶点的气氛推向更狂野的高潮。

后穴和下腹同时一紧，濒临绝顶的千空猛地抱紧了司的脖颈，但就在司会意给予他最后的刺激之前，出乎所有人意料的，细细的敲门声响了起来。

“爸爸？父亲？”

稚嫩但稳重的声音，是曜一！

被快感搅合得一塌糊涂的大脑瞬间惊醒，体内还含着司勃发性器的千空下意识扭动腰臀想要逃开，却被抢先反应过来的司牢牢扣住耻骨。

「嘘，曜一是乖孩子，不会随便进来的。」像是融化的宝石一样的双眸在千空羞愤的瞪视中微笑着传达出最合理的判断，司不仅没有停下动作，反倒是恶趣味地以更加缓慢却细致的节奏向上顶动腰部。

“唔、嗯！”被持久而强烈的快感折磨的发疯，尚存一丝理智的千空死命将嘴巴捂住。

敲门声响了第二遍，“你们休息了吗？”

“还没有。”仁慈地没有继续撩拨千空紧绷的神经，司温声回答，“怎么了吗？曜一。”

“结芽说没有小熊先生在身边就睡不着，但是我哪里都找不到。”曜一的声音里有些困惑，平时的话，爸爸会叫他进去的才对。

「千空，在问你呢，结芽的小熊先生你藏到哪里去了？」温柔极了却也恶劣极了的呢喃在耳畔流过，心知肚明这次不可能让司再帮自己回答的千空颤颤巍巍挪开双手，竭力在快感中稳定呼吸。

“那只熊的话、在、嗯！玄关的大纸袋、里。”断断续续的声音里掺杂着竭力掩饰的惊喘，结芽最喜欢的毛绒玩具前些日子被他送去干洗，今天送来的时候就被他随手放到了玄关的衣帽架旁边，没想到这点小拖延最终会给予他这样痛苦而甜蜜的责罚。

在不呻吟出声的前提下说完一句话就已经到了极限，快速抬起胳膊重新捂住自己半张脸的千空浑身痉挛，弹动着蓄势待发的阴茎猝不及防被司握住了，在千空不可置信地睁大的双眸中司慢条斯理地撸动柱身，拇指停留在小孔上。

几乎是瞬间就理解了司的意图，千空近乎恐惧地拼命摇头，却对制止坏心眼的男人将想法付诸实践没有一毫米裨益。

“这样啊！我知道了！晚安爸爸，父亲！”虽然心有疑虑但仍未多想，曜一清爽地道了晚安。

“嗯，曜一和结芽也是，晚安。”眯起眼睛笑着的司看向千空，「来吧，轮到千空了。」的话语赤裸裸写着，羞愤地咬紧牙关，千空在下腹愈加汹涌的热流中张开嘴巴，“晚安、曜一、唔嗯嗯——！！”

在晚安二字落下最后一个音节的即刻，指腹就狠狠摩擦过敏感头部和小口，一口咬住司锁骨的千空哭叫着闷声射在司的手中，司也在肠壁骤然的紧咬中将精液尽数浇灌在滚烫甬道内。

大儿子微弱的脚步声渐渐听不见了，彻底脱力的千空死鱼一样瘫在司臂弯里喘气，雄性释放过一次的阴茎随着后穴缓缓的放松滑出泥泞的甬道，浊白的精液从被彻底干开的肉洞里淫靡地流淌出来。

要是因为这次又揣上一个他可真要哭了。

抹了一把被汗水和眼泪彻底弄脏的脸，千空在心里翻着白眼吐槽道。

原本环抱着他静静垂眸淡笑的司忽然一僵，紧接着就飞快低下头将耳朵贴上千空的腹部，睁大眼睛不可置信地喃喃道：“动了······”

被司突然的动作惊地下意识抬起双臂的千空噗嗤一笑，原本预备说出的「已经五个月了这种程度是理所当然的吧。」之类的话却在看到男人光芒闪烁的瞳孔的时候被咬住了。勾了勾嘴角，千空将双手轻柔插入司浓密黑发的间。

“啊，医生也说情况很好，大概会是个跟结芽和曜一一样烦人的臭小子。”会嫌弃自己孩子太过健气的父母世界上一个也没有，看着千空娴静低垂的双眼，司柔声问道：“千空觉得亿咲会是怎样的孩子呢？”

曜一除了一双红眸子和司几乎是一个模子里刻出来的，结芽也酷似未来小时候，不知这一次亿咲会继承他们两个谁多一点。

“那还用说吗，当然百分之一百亿是我了。”嚣张地呋呋笑道，千空抚上自己隆起的腹部。

“嗯，我也这么觉得，既然千空这么想的话，就一定是这样。”

分别继承了他们二人血脉的孩子们，光是想一想就让司觉得自己的人生从各种角度上讲都了无遗憾了。

“你这又是哪里来的不合理的自信啊······”拍了拍司肌肉线条完美的后背，千空并了并双腿催促道，“闲话就到此为止，现在赶紧去浴室。”

因为怀孕的缘故所以不能射进子宫里，不仅是黏哒哒的身体，连床单都要一并更换，仿佛又回到结婚最初的那一个月，千空有点头痛又有点怀念地咧了咧嘴角。

然而与他想要起身的动作背道而驰，司捉着他的脚踝一路攀上来又含住了他的嘴唇。

“——噗哈！司你这家伙又干什么！？”好不容易逮到空隙的千空喘着气撑开司的胸板。

司眨眨眼睛，“不，是千空说想要做的吧？”他可是保证了会做到千空满意为止。

“所以说今天晚上已经够了！够、唔！”

连声的大喊融化在男人炙热的亲吻当中，可以想见在狮子王家第三个孩子平安降生之前，这样的夜晚大概还会重复许多、许多次。

Fin.

感谢阅读！


End file.
